


Going Rogue

by 2ghost_thinkingbacktocanyonmoon



Series: The Fight for Music, Love, and Freedom [1]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Ziam Mayne - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Belly Kink, Birthday Smut, Childhood Trauma, Christmas Fluff, Consensual Kink, Contracts, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Elemental Magic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hiding Medical Issues, Holidays, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, Louis Tomlinson Has a Daddy Kink, Love, M/M, Magic-Users, Minor Character Death, Multi, My First Smut, Praise Kink, R&R, Romantic Fluff, Secrets, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, TUA style powers, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Voice Kink, growl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 21,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ghost_thinkingbacktocanyonmoon/pseuds/2ghost_thinkingbacktocanyonmoon
Summary: This is like a whole different world from any One Direction, Larry Stylinson, or Ziam Mayne fanfic you've ever read. Superhero like powers, combined with One Direction, combined with the evil music industry, will love and music prevail?This is also full of celebrities and mentions of minor character death...its semi-realistic so i think you could guess who dies...Also in this there are many mentions of Greek mythology and some of the problems will be involving the gods and goddesses. Also Harry's family, and Louis's family are canonically Christian, however the believe that God made the gods as His siblings so they're cool.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s), OC/OC, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Series: The Fight for Music, Love, and Freedom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187363
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	1. A problem, and A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 part 1

CHAPTER 1: A Problem, and A Plan  
*Wednesday June 2nd*  
Harry burst through the front door and slammed it. “No more!! I cant take it anymore!”

Anne rushed out the kitchen and frantically ran to Harry’s side. “Oh baby, no, not again…”

Tears filled Harry’s eyes, but he held them back. “Mom please! We live right on the line, just let me change schools! You keep saying that it will get better, but believe me, It wont!”  
Anne looked deeply into her son’s eyes, the sad and lonely look in Harry’s emerald eyes made Anne tear up.  
“At least tell me what happened.”

Anne pulled Harry toward the couch. By the time Harry sat down he was shaking through silenced sobs. Harry tried to speak, at first his words were muffled my sobs, but soon he was able to get his words out.  
“Its every time,” Harry started to cry again but gathered himself “every time I fall for someone, they completely ignore me or ignore me but by the slight chance they don’t, they leave me within a week! And then I get bullied or rumors start spreading! There is no end to those kids, no amount of bulling will ever be enough!”

Even though Anne did not think it was possible, Harry’s eyes got bigger and that lonely feeling grew within his heart with every sentence. Harry started to sob again recalling the events in his writing and language class. “Michael and his group were teasing me because Katy told them I had a crush on the prince in the new book we’re reading.”

Anne felt her heart break. Anne could never know the pain her son felt. The distressing absence of adoration he felt from his peers just because of who he loved. It wasn’t right, Harry looked past his peers differences and chose to try to make friends with them. What neither Anne nor Harry could understand was why could Harry’s peers do the same for Harry?

“My world, my joy and peace, you’re going to be sick if you keep crying” Anne said warmly.  
Harry nodded, “Your right, I’m going to take a shower, maybe sing a little”  
Honestly, Harry was always different from kids, he loved to co cook, sing, and make others happy. Gemma, Harry’s older sister would watch as her little brother sang along to the music she listened to when they were younger. Harry was always singing, and he was always happy to sing for his friends and family. Anne had a plan to make her baby feel better. After all it was his last two years of school, and Anne didn’t want Harry to regret it, she just didn't know how to help.

*** In Harry’s room***  
Harry lay back on his bed and gazed up at the ceiling a copy of The Stolen Prince in hand from his backpack,  
“They don’t even know for sure.”  
Harry thought about it, “Oh who am I kidding?! I blushed giving a report on The Stolen Prince. I BLUSHED talking about A GUY in front of the entire class!! Its wasn’t even subtle, I turned bright tomato red!”  
Harry threw the copy of the book he bought at the bookstore across the room,  
“Not to mention the MOAN I made watching the prince take his shirt off in the movie!”  
Harry went to take a shower. 

Even from downstairs Anne could hear her son belting his heart out singing a love song. But it also made Anne feel like her own heart was being repeatedly beaten into sadness and submission. “I pray for the day to come when he can be with and show his love without question”

There was one thing about Harry that would stand the test of time, his fashion sense. Harry had an outfit for every occasion. Whether it was a set he was given or bought or just collective pieces from different outfits put together to make a new outfit. This helped Anne know how Harry was feeling. Through the years Anne took note of how Harry dressed and how it was linked to his emotions; bright colors meant Harry was happy, patterns meant Harry was feeling confident. But there was one outfit, THE outfit. Harry only wore the outfit when he knew something big was about to happen or when he needed the motivation to do something big. Harry had worn it the day he came out to his family, and planned to wear it if the day ever came where his mom got married again. In fact, Anne was so proud when Harry came out she framed the outfit and hung it on the wall.

Harry felt much better after his shower. Wait...wasnt there something else Harry had to tell his mom?

Anne is part of the school board’s welcoming committee, her job was to welcome all the new families and help plan meetings as well as gathering ideas for was to improve school. Luckily Anne got assigned to Harry’s school, all Harry had to do was tell his mom when there was a new kid.

Harry sped down the stairs, “Oh mom! There’s a new kid.”

Anne smiled, “Well go on.”

“Her name’s Luna, im not exactly sure about last names,” Harry huffed.

Anne kissed his cheek, “It’s fine hun, thanks. Oh! Don’t forget about your homework, Im making Mac-n-cheese just for you.”

Gemma walked through the door, “I smell Mac-n-cheese. Another bad day Curly? Say the word and I’ll beat ‘em up.”

“Gemmaaa,” Harry whined, “I told you to stop calling me Curly. And how would it look if my big sister fought my battles!”

Gemma hushed herself, “Harry…” 

“I’d look weak…” Harry sighed.

Anne and Gemma hugged Harry, Anne shook her head, “No hun, there’s no shame or weakness in asking for help fighting battles to big for yourself.” 

Gemma nodded, “And absolutely no shame in who you are and or who you love.”

Harry smiled; his family always knew how to make him feel loved. They were completely right. Harry should not have to feel ashamed of himself because of who he is and loves. Harry knew what he had to do, Harry had a plan.  
Harry finished his homework and dinner, then he went to bed, tomorrow was big.


	2. A Problem and A Plan part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the the second half of the first chapter. (im sorry if i said otherwise, I upload between 9 am and noon ) Its the next day and Harry has some demons to prepare to fight.

***The Next Day***

Harry got up an hour early to ready himself for what he was about to do. “Wow, I honestly thought I was going to wake up in a panic,” Harry Looked around, “Its oddly calming. I do need to hype myself up for this though, otherwise I might back out."

Launching himself out of bed Harry went to the bathroom to have a much needed pep-talk with his reflection. “Back at it again, well don’t worry this doesn’t make you any less of a man, some men think this is wrong. They aren’t as accepting as you, that makes you just a bit better than them, more of a man to be honest.” Harry smiled, “Thanks me, your welcome, now go tell the world! Will do.” Harry proceeded to brush his teeth and take a shower. Harry walked out the bathroom, “Mom?”

Anne had heard Harry in the bathroom and wanted to check in on him, after listening in on his pep-talk Anne went and ironed THE OUTFIT. “I think your going to need this” Anne smiled.

“Thanks!” Harry kissed his mum’s cheek and went to change.

Gemma was happy to wake up to her brother singing again. But something was different about Harry’s singing today, he was so confident yet so unsure at the same time. Honestly it confused Gemma to even think about it, she still listened on, that’s when Gemma got it. Harry was singing to himself, part of him was unsure and afraid of something, the other part was confident and encouraging. The encouraging side of Harry’s voice was telling the unsure and afraid side that everything was going to be alright.  
Naturally, Gemma was concerned, “What could he be unsure about?”

Gemma did the most logical thing that would not involve interrupting Harry. She asked her mum. “Hey, Harry sounds worried about something, do you know what?” 

Anne nodded "Yeah, he has a right to be a little worried, he’s about to come out to his whole school.”

Gemma panicked, “He’s going to WHA…”

Anne placed her hand over Gemma’s mouth, “Shhhh, he’s coming.” 

Harry took one look at Gemma’s face and giggled, “I take it from the idiotic look on your face mom told you my plan.” 

Gemma was floored, “You’re wearing the outfit, it must be true…” Gemma burst into tears, “Oh Harry! I’m so proud of you!! Never stop being yourself.”  
Harry smiled, “Thanks, and don't worry, I wont.”  
Anne made pancakes for Harry then joined Gemma in sending Harry off with a group hug and a few words of encouragement. 

“Don’t focus on the haters, you’ll get nervous.” Gemma smiled.

“Honestly that’s what I was going to say, so listen to your sister,” Anne laughed. 

Harry backed away from the hug to look at his family, “Thanks you two, for everything.” Harry turned to Gemma, “Gemma you are the best sister ever, stubborn, yes, but the best, absolutely”  
Harry turned to Anne and latched onto her tightly, “I literally wouldn’t be here without you.”  
Harry brought Gemma into the group hug, “Both of you have been so supportive, and to be honest I knew you would be, but just wow, I can never say thank you as much as you deserve it.” 

With that Harry gave them both a hug and ran out the door.

Anne smiled, “Lord let them be as kind to him as he is to them, he really does deserve it.”


	3. Lending a Hand part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Harry finally going to publicly come out to his school. How's it gonna go? Will Harry have the courage to actually go through with it? Lets find out... (also please by all forms comment. i want to know your ideas)

Chapter 2: Lending A Hand  
***At Harry’s School***

Harry arrived twenty-five minutes before school started, given he ran the whole way there. Now it was time to form a plan, Harry was first going to find Principal Celestia Miller and come out to her. Hopefully then Harry could persuade her to let him use the sound system to come out. If not he’d just move on to plan b; if not he’d just make the announcement in each class individually.

Harry shook his head, “I guess I really am a good student, I haven't even met the principal.”  
Harry soon found his way to principal Miller’s office.

Principal Miller smiled brightly, “Ah, you must be Harry.”

Harry seemed shocked, “May I ask, how do you know my name?”

Principal Miller shook her head, “No need to be scared Harry, honestly your one of the few students I’m proud to know the name of.” Principal Miller continued, “You my dear boy are one of only seven young men that have never entered this room on a bad mark, and the only one with curly brown hair.” 

“Well that makes saying this a lot easier,” Harry smiled shyly.

“Oh yes, you must be here for something,” Principal added.

Harry nodded shyly.  
“Well go on, I wont try to scare you, to be honest some of the students say I am one of their only friends,” Celestia encouraged.

Harry’s eyes glisten as little specks of fear crept into him, ”Well for the past year or so I’ve been bullied because some students suspect that I’m gay.” 

Principal Miller frowned, “Harry I’m so sorry, is there…”

Harry cut her off, “They’re right, they’ve always been right. So, I’ve been thinking, I want to tell everyone. I’m ready to come out.” 

Principal Miller started to tear up, “Oh Harry, anything, anything I can do to help I’ll do it.” Principal Miller continued, “You are such an inspiration to so many people now including me, always kind, smart, funny, you’re amazing. If I may, could I tell you a secret?” 

Harry nodded, “Well sure, I mean if you want, its only fair, you and my family are the only people that know, so I guess its neutral.”

Principal Miller looked down toward the floor then to Harry, “You’re braver than I am. I’m a lesbian, I haven’t even gotten the courage to tell my mother yet, and unfortunately I was never able to tell my father before he passed two years ago,” Celestia took a deep breathe, “Nobody knows in my family, I haven’t even told them I’m engaged. I’ll take care of the bullies for you, I just need names.”

Harry seemed to melt a little, “I’m so sorry about your father, but I’m glad that you have found someone you can trust with your truth. That’s completely valid no-matter when you come out. Thank you.”  
Principal Miller beamed brightly, “What did you have in mind?”

Harry’s face lit up with excitement drowning the dark specks of doubt that clouded his mind, “Well I was thinking after you do the morning announcements you could introduce me.”

Harry paused and thought for a minute slowly turning to the Principal, “ Would you like to come out with me? I’m not pushing just asking.”


	4. Lending a Hand part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you really think i'd do yall that short like that? Absolutely not! Did you see that plot twist coming cause i sure didnt. And I wrote it!

Principal Miller froze in panic, “What if they don’t like me after this? What if I mess this up?” 

Harry grabbed the principal’s hand and smiled, “Then we’d both be outcasts together, and you wont. We’re doing this together.”

Principal Miller smiled and exclaimed excitedly, “Ok!” 

Harry hugged miss Miller and then pulled away, “Oh and may I ask, do you have a wedding venue?”

The principal looked confused, “No...”

Harry grinned, “Good because you’re having the wedding here, we can discuss the components of the wedding at brunch, I’ll bring some of my friends and a new friend of mine, her name is Luna.”

The principal smiled, “Sure, wow, I truly don’t understand why the entirety of this school isn't your friend. You are truly the most kind-hearted student I’ve ever had.”

Harry blushed smiling, “I just need a few, and I’m glad you’re one of them.” Harry looked at the clock ten minutes till announcements, “It’s almost time, you ready?” 

Principal Miller smiled, “Yep, been waiting for this for more than a decade, but first let me make a quick phone call.”

Miss Miller pulled out her phone, “Hey are you home? Good, come to the school. A student and I have quite the surprise for you. K, see you in 10.”

Harry had a feeling Miss Miller just called her fiancé, about six minutes later a beautiful women with silver-blonde hair walked into the principal’s office. “Luna, meet Harry. Harry this is my soon to be wife Luna.” 

Harry beamed, “Pleasure to meet you.”

Luna smiled, “And to you as well.”

Miss Miller stepped in, “Harry should I tell Luna why you’ve come to the office this morning or should I?”

Harry smiled, “You can tell her if you want.”

Celestia nodded, “Babe, Harry came to me because he was being bullied cause kids were speculating that he was gay…”

Luna frowned, “Oh no that’s terrible.”

Harry continued the story, “I know, but then I told principal Miller and asked if I could come out on the announcements.”

Celestia smiled, “And of course I said yes.”

Harry looked at the clock, “Oh the announcements are in two minutes.”

The principal smiled, “Ok, story to be continued after the announcements.”

*Overhead speaker* “Now for two more important announcements, the first from one of your fellow peers, mister Harry Styles take it away.”

*Harry on the overhead speaker* “Recently there has been speculation about my sexuality, I am here to put them to rest. I am indeed gay, and I am not scared to say it. I love boys, and I am ok with it. Everyone should be proud of who they are and love. With that I would like to give the mic back to Principal Miller for the last announcement of the morning.

*Miss Miller on the overhead speaker* “Thank you Harry, I expect your peers to be kind and accepting of you. Anyone who isn't will be reported, this goes for anyone experiencing bulling or harassment. Now for the last announcement of the morning. I am in full support of Harry and he is the reason I am making this announcement, I too have a difference in sexuality other than straight, I am a lesbian, I like women, in fact I am engaged. Funnily mister Styles and I will be planning to have my wedding here at school. Anyone wanting to come is happily invited. Thank you and have a blessed day.” 

Miss Miller turned off the overhead. “Harry, since classes don't start for another 15 minutes I would like to invite you to stay with Luna and I to finish our conversation.”

Harry smiled, “Of course, I usually sit and wait for homeroom to be over anyway.” 

Harry shook, “Ok continuing the story about this morning, so after miss Miller said yes, she told me about you.”

Celestia beamed, “Then we both came out!” 

Luna glowed with excitement, “Oh wow, babe this is great! Now we can plan the wedding!! Harry has to be our ring bearer though.”

Harry giggled, “I’d be delightedly honored to.” Harry blinked, “Oh miss Miller, the surprise.”

Miss Miller shot up from her chair, “Babe, we’re going to have the wedding here, and Harry and his friends are going to help us plan it at brunch today.”

Luna picked up Harry and kissed his forehead, “You have to be the most kind hearted people I’ve ever met, you and my Sun.” 

Puzzled Harry asked, “who?”  
Luna grinned whilst looking down to hide an obvious blush, “That’s my nickname for Cele– miss Miller.”  
Harry smiled, “That’s adorable, oh and miss Miller, your name is beautiful you shouldn’t hide it, Luna I love your name too!”

Luna beamed, “Thanks, I’ll see you out Harry, your classes start soon.”

Harry was shocked, “Wow how time flies! I’ll see you later Luna, bye principal Celestia, I’ll come back at lunch too, we’re going to need it!”


	5. Lending a Hand part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the wedding planning begin! How do you think thigs will go? After all they are just seniors trying to be a help in something as big as a wedding!

***BRUNCH***  
“Matilda, Dean, Caroline, and Shea, meet Luna. She’s new here.” Harry said gesturing to everyone with one hand, walking toward the principal’s office.  
A chorus of “Hi”s rang from the group. Harry added, “Now we need to go to Celestia’s office, then wedding planning!”  
Shea tilted his head in confusion, “Who’s Celestia?”  
Harry shook, “Sorry Shea, I meant the principal, that’s her first name.”  
Shea nodded, “Ok that makes a lot more sense.”  
***AT THE PRINCIPAL’S OFFICE***  
Harry grinned, “Hey miss Celestia, hi Luna, these are my friends. Matilda, Dean, Caroline, Shea, and Luna. Oh wait...now there’s two…”

Both Lunas chuckled.  
Celestia smiled, “how about we call student Luna mini Luna.”

Mini Luna smiled, “Yeah I like it, we’re both blonde so it works!”

Luna giggled enthusiastically, “Ok, so we have that covered, now lets get wedding planning!”

Dean smiled, “Someone is rightfully excited!”

Harry clapped his hands, “I think we should get to it. But whatever we don’t cover we can cover at lunch when we come back.”

“Ooow, I want to ask the first question!” Caroline exclaimed.

Luna nodded, “Sure.”

“Then Mini Luna, then Shea, Matilda, Dean, and then me,” Harry said.

“Lets do it then!” Luna and Celestia synchronized.

“Firstly, do you have a theme?” 

Celestia shook, “No, but with everyone helping I think we can come up with something.”

“Did you come up with any main colors?”

Luna nodded, “Yep, blue and orange, that should help figure out the theme.”

“Do you have things that you love that the other likes to do?”

Luna nodded, “I love watching Celestia’s face light up watching the stars and moon.”

Celestia smiled, “Aw babe, I love it when you wake me up to watch the sunrise, even though I complain.” 

Mini Luna lit up, “Hold on Matilda, I just had an idea. If blue and orange are your main colors and you like stars and sunrises. Then just make that your theme.”

Harry jumped up out his chair, “It’s brilliant, and Luna calls Celestia “Sun” and doesn’t Luna mean…”

“Moon in Spanish. I should know, its my name.” Mini Luna interrupted.

Luna laughed, “Me too!”

“Great! We got the theme done! My turn. Do you have a favorite flower?"

Luna frowned, “I do, but I don’t know what its called.”

Matilda smiled, “that’s ok, just tell us what it looks like.”

“I’ve seen multiple types but the ones I see the most are the white with a pink explosion in the middle, and orange with a pink explosion.” 

Dean dazzled, “It’s a hibiscus flower!” 

Harry was shocked, “Wow man, I didn't know you were into plants.” 

Dean smiled, “Harry I live above a flower shop, plants are like roommates for me.”

Harry laughed, “Right.”

“I love blue roses, they smell like they’ve been blessed by the moon.” Celestia pitched in.

“Oh, it’s my turn. Do either of you like to bake?” Dean said smiling.

“We both love baking actually.” Celestia answered.

Harry jumped in, “Ok, lets recap quickly before we go to class then we’ll reconvene at lunch. Our theme is sunrises and stars, our main colors are blue and orange, and our flowers are blue roses, and hibiscus flowers, for the joined bachelorette party, cake baking, which would also cover the wedding cake. This means we’ve covered the venue, cake, and minor decorations."

“I love that we’re making the wedding cake,” Luna smiled.

Harry laughed, “Yeah, I figured who would know how to make the perfect cake for your wedding except the two brides themselves. Plus it’ll be a last minute bonding for you, and your friends could make cupcakes.”

Celestia and Luna giggled, “This is so amazing, we’ve almost got everything done in this little meeting.” 

Dean looked at the time, “Oh no, guys we’re late to class!”

Soon thousands of sounds were happening all at once, principal Celestia writing late passes, the kids skidding around to gather all the wedding notes so far so they wouldn’t lose any, Harry running to the cafeteria to throw away trash, and all the kids finally grabbing their bags to head to class.

“See you later!” Erupted the kids.

“Goodbye!” The two brides-to-be synchronized. 

“And thank you!” Luna added.

“Oh babe, we’ve got to do something for those amazing kids of yours, they went late to their classes just to help us.” Luna said.

“I know, they need to like, be rewarded. Lets make them part of the wedding. Coraline, and Dean can be our flower group, Shea can hold my flowy base of my dress since I want a longer dress, and Matilda will be my best girl.” Principal Miller agreed.

“And Mini-Luna will be my best girl.” then our bridesmaids can be our girlfriends.


	6. Lending a Hand part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of chapter 2, I know it was really long but unlike many fanfictions I made this book style and will have miniture stories that somehow involve the main boys. (or at least one of them) But this story isn't over, we will revisit Celestia, Luna, and the gang in littler spurts throughout the story. Chapter 3 is a recap with reactions from Gemma and Anne, and oh boy are you in for a surprise! (Do you want me to put out chapter 3 this weekened cause I can.) I But guess what, chapter 4 introduces LOUIS!!! *Smutty! But what did you expect, its Larry, they cant keep their hands to themselves* Sure you dont get a lot of info about how their relationship is continuing but you get to see how it started! Do you think Anne will take well to Louis? You'll find out soon!

***Later at Lunch***  
“Ok, so now that I’ve recapped, lets get back into it. Oh that’s where I come in, it was my turn when we last ran off. Do you have any must haves in your dresses?” Harry smiled.  
“Mine has to have ombre in it.” Luna staid peppily.  
“Mine has to have a pattern on it. Like poke-a-dots, yeah I like poke-a-dots and I want a longer flowy dress.” “Oh and neither can be too elegant” Celestia added.   
Harry jumped, “Ok, I think I have some ideas for the dresses, for Luna a sunset ombre with warm pink lace at the sleeves and a long dark blue flowy dress that has a nice tail with a two layer of yellow poke-a-dots with hints of purple and light blue stardust pattern. Not to plain, but also not to elegant.”  
Celestia grabbed Luna’s hand, “We can not thank you enough, seeing that both of us are very introverted and are only children, we would like to reward all of you.” Celestia smiled.  
“Mini Luna will be my best girl, and she shall lift my vail.” Luna smiled.  
“And Matilda will be my best girl” Celestia added.  
“Shea will hold the end of my tail and lift it. He shall lift my vail.” Celestia continued.   
“Caroline and Dean will be part of our flower group as well as my goddaughter,” Luna smiled.   
“And it is very obvious that Harry will be our ring bearer.”  
Everyone started to tear up, “Our teachers are going to be so concerned when all of us come back red-eyed."  
Celestia smiled at Luna, “ You know what, Luna and I are having so much fun planning our wedding I’ve decided all of you are excused from classes and homework will be pushed back two days!”   
Harry smiled, “I know I speak for everyone when I say we are eternally grateful, but if I may ask why? Honestly all of us are just trying to be nice people. You have been nothing but nice to us so it is our turn to return the favor.”  
Celestia grinned, “Well Harry, that right there is the reason. Many young people see kindness as a weakness, seeing a chance to cause problems. You however are kind enough to want to give back, you persuaded your friends to want to help us as well. Not only are you helping us plan our wedding, but it’s the wedding of our dreams!”  
Harry broke down, “You helped change my life, now its time my friends and I help change yours. Im so glad your loving the ideas, I want to make this perfect.”  
Mini Luna patted Harrys back, “And all your friends are here to make sure you do.”  
Dean exclaimed, “Then lets keep at it!”  
The whole room erupted, “Yeah!”  
The next two days are filled with planning and sketches of dress designs and color and theme designs. Finally by the of Friday all the kids stopped in to give a final recap of the week, “Ok so we’ve covered dresses designs, flowers, decorations, bachelorette parties 1, 2 and 3, we’re holding the reception in the cafeteria after the wedding at the auditorium. Warmers in the cafeteria kitchens will be used for catering. Our wonderful brides are taking care of the cake, and all wedding positions have been filled. We have more then enough seating, and nice lighting. All that we need now is when the wedding will be, when to start decorating, the decorating committee itself and flowers and the dresses made.” Harry grinned.  
Principal Miller smiled, “Ok, that is a ton that we’ve got done since Wednesday.”  
Harry grinned, “A ton happened since Wednesday! We should be very proud guys! Also I had a meeting with all of our teachers and they agreed that they would give us our Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday work on Monday to turn in Wednesday before the first bell so that Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday we can come here for planning.”  
Luna clapped, “Well done Haz, you are quite the leader. Well have a good weekend everyone!”  
Harry teared up. Luna noticed, “Did I say something wrong darling?”  
Everyone of the kids started to look at each other knowing exactly why Harry started to tear up. Harry wiped his eyes, “My boyfriend calls me Haz, and I haven't seen him since summer cause he lives two hours away and he knows he would distract me so he said that he’d come get me the day I graduate…”  
Everyone hugged Harry. Then Luna smiled, “Then he certainly loves you. No person besides the ones who truly love you will put your best in front if everything else. I’m sure you’ve heard that time and time again though.”  
Harry laughed, “Well then it has to be true saying its been twenty-eight times someone has said that to me or I’ve said it to myself.”  
The bell rang and the room sprang into a echo of goodbyes from the children, “See you Wednesday! Bye!!” said all the kids.


	7. Chapter 3: Recap of the Best Week Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I put this in its full cause I feel like the exposition is kinda annoying, but also, Celestia and Luna's story continues. However, we all know what is coming in the next few days. the introduction of Louis William Tomlinson!!!! Also, the next chapter very smutty so be warned. Also I will say this, Louis is very bold when he wants to get to know someone, but very caring and soft when he gets comfortable around you.

Chapter 3: Recap of The Best Week Ever  
***At Harry’s House***  
Harry came home humming “Isn’t She Lovely” by Stevie Wonder.  
Anne walked up to Harry as Gemma ran from the kitchen, “Since its Friday will you finally tell us what has been going on? You didn't even tell us if your coming out was ok, you just locked yourself in your room.”  
Gemma frowned, “Yeah, I want to know if my little brother is ok.”  
Harry giggled with excitement, “It was the most extravagant days of my life!”  
Gemma dragged Harry to the couch, “Then tell us all about it, I want to know EVERYTHING.”  
Harry smiled excitedly, “Ok get this, not only did I come out, Ms. Miller the principal came out with me! So apparently she’s a lesbian and she’s engaged, but she was too nervous to tell anyone, she said I was “braver” than her because she was too scared of the possibility that people would see her differently. So naturally I asked her if she would like to come out with me, at first she was hesitant but then she decided she wanted to. Since I got to school twenty-five minuets early, Ms. Miller invited her fiancé to meet me.”  
Gemma squealed, “Ahhhh Harry!! Continue, continue! Tell us more!!”  
Harry smiled, “I wanted to do something special for them, so before Ms. Miller’s fiancé came to the school I asked if they had a venue for their wedding. Ms. Miller said no, then I had a wonderful idea...”

Gemma shouted and shook Harry by the shoulders, “What was it Harry! What did my amazing brother do?!?”  
Harry smiled dizzily, “Well I told Ms. Miller that we’re going to have the wedding at the school…”  
Anne and Gemma fondled in unison, Anne smiled proudly, “That’s so amazing Harry! My son does more good in his sixteen years of life than I ever have imagined in my forty-three years.”  
Harry blushed, “I was raised by the best, So yeah, me and my friends went to lunch at Ms. Millers’ office and started to plan her and her fiancé Luna’s wedding .”  
Gemma squealed, “Details! I need details Harry!”  
Harry nodded, “Well for one Ms. Miller was kind enough to let us call her Celestia, which I think is an amazingly beautiful name. Then it got cute when Luna called her “Sun”, which I thought was such a funny coincidence because Mini-Luna , the new kid, said Luna was moon in Spanish. Then after getting acquainted we got to work. Luna and Celestia didn’t have a theme at first but after a few questions we figured out the theme, its sunrises and stars. We also covered flowers and dress designs. We all had so much fun planning during lunch Celestia let us have the rest of the day week off and she pushed all of our homework back two days. She also gave all of us rolls in the wedding since they had no extremely close friends or family to fill the spots. Dean, Caroline and Luna’s goddaughter are the flower group, Matilda is Celestia’s best girl, Mini-Luna is going to be Luna’s best girl and will be responsible for lifting Luna’s vail, Shea will carry the end of Celestia’s tail and lift her vail, and I'm…”  
Anne cried out in joy, “My baby and his friends planned the entire wedding in three days and their all going to be in it!”  
Gemma whined, “Mom, let curly finish!!”  
Harry rolled his eyes, “Yeah, I’m the ring bearer.”

Gemma jumped into Harry arms, “Oh Harry! I’m so excited for you! I cant wait.”  
Harry nodded, “Yeah I’m really excited to, the only things left are where to get the flowers, the dresses need to get made, then the decorating committee need to be informed, picking bridesmaids dresses, and well the bridesmaids themselves, the guys need tuxes, and the music.”  
Anne grinned, “Well, I think you’ve got the music covered.”  
Anne handed a small slip of paper to Harry, “I registered you for the X-Factor. They accepted your application, your on in two weeks!”  
Harry broke down, “Mom! This is amazing, when did you do this, how did I not know?”  
Anne smiled, “Two weeks ago when I saw the commercial, I got the good news today.”  
Harry laughed, “Well it’s a good thing I’ve been practicing my audition song for years now, Isn’t She Lovely by Stevie Wonder.”  
Anne nodded, “Isn’t that the song you were humming coming home all this week?”  
Harry smiled, “I sing it coming home almost all the time.”  
Gemma squealed, “My brother is going to sing on television! He might even win!! Ahh Harry! All this excitement is going to kill me!!”  
Harry smiled, “Sorry Gem.”  
Anne couldn’t help but smile, Harry’s out, he’s gonna be on a televised show where he’s going to sing his heart out. “Come on guys lets go out to eat tonight, I think we should enjoy this time with each other, you never know what life’s going to throw at us.For all we know this is Harry’s last weeks of a normal life out of the spotlight.”

***The Next Friday***  
Dean smiled, “I’ll need cash but I can get the flowers.”  
Harry smiled, “Ok that sounds great, I’ll do some of the math for how many flowers we’ll need per table and then the bouquets.”  
“I know a secret group of allies that would be more than happy to decorate the auditorium and the hallways to the auditorium and the cafeteria. Knowing them though they will want to do a mural and will need your permission.” Mini-Luna said.  
Celestia looked at Luna, “Oh for sure, definitely, but if I could ask why is the group a secret?”  
Mini-Luna looked at Harry and nodded, Harry stood, “For the same reason that I didn't come out till last week, kids get bullied for being themselves, not just because of who they love, but even if you are a good person to people who are different. It’s a bad thing that unfortunately happens all over the world. Even my boyfriend was scared to come out while he was in school because kids were just notorious for being mean to each other.”  
“Ok, I am tired of this. If Luna and I are going to be the center of this weeding and the movement to stop all the senseless bulling, I have to do everything in my human power to stop this. I am putting a new rule in place that would make it so bulling is completely outlawed in this school. We were planning to make an accessible bathroom that would make bathroom trips a lot quicker sense it would be closer to the teaching cubicles. I’ll make sure that I have the builders make each stall unisex and have doors and walls that go all the way to the ceiling so there are no points of entry other than the lockable doors. Also there will be updates to the hall monitors duties, they will now report any and ALL harassment and bulling to me directly and they will wear face mask to prevent identification. All teaching areas shall be safe spaces and the beginning of school forms shall now ask the students preferred name and pronouns.”  
Harry nodded in agreement, “This will help a lot of people. Thank you on behalf of everyone.”  
Dean smiled, “Can we all just agree that you have to be the best principal in all of history?”  
The room erupted, “Here here!”  
Celestia smiled, “I’m glad I could make a difference, Dean since you’re part of the announcement committee can you remind me to notify everyone tomorrow of the new rules and regulations, thanks! Now let’s continue wedding plans!”  
And again the room erupted in cheers of excitement.  
“My mom can make the dresses, she’ll even do the dolls to put on top of the cake, she usually does the dolls first so you can see what your dresses will look like,” Shea smiled.  
Luna bounced excitingly, “That sounds great, and Celestia also got the allergy list so we can make sure all the kids can eat the cake.”  
Caroline but in, “That sounds great! Also if we wanted to start planning, the deco committee should start two weeks before the wedding.”  
Celestia nodded, “That is a good call Caroline thank you, oh by the way we wanted to have the wedding December 17th that’s the third Friday in December.”  
Harry let out a small “yes!”  
Luna cocked her head to the side, “Why are you so happy about that specific date Harry?”  
Harry went wide eyed, “Oh well, you weren't supposed to hear that, I kinda wanted to surprise you guys but I’ve got the music covered if you would like…”  
“Details Harry, we need details!” Matilda and Shea said.  
Harry rolled his eyes, “Jeez you guys sound like my sister, well… my mom may or may not have registered me for X-Factor…”  
The room erupted in excitement, “SHE DID WHAT!!?”  
Luna jumped up, “Well that settles it, you have to sing at our wedding, the chorus teacher is always bragging about you to all the other teachers.”  
Harry blushed, “Aww thanks. I was excited cause the finale is the twelfth. So I’d be able to be back before the wedding.”  
Shea patted Harry’s back, “Just don’t bring an ocean of screaming fans with you ok?”  
Harry nodded, “It depends if I even make it next week…”  
“NEXT WEEK???!!!” Everyone said in unison.  
Harry Laughed, “Yeah, I’m just one of the two-hundred fifty thousand plus auditionees. That’s exactly why only one of auditions actually gets televised. Don’t tell anyone I told you guys that, not many people know. I first have to do a producer audition, and then I have to go and audition in front of the judges, that’s the one that’s televised. I can tell you this however, the actual show starts August twenty-first, but since there are thousands of people who are auditioning my producer auditions are next week even though the show doesn't start for another two months.”  
Celestia smiled, “Wow, Mr. Bigshot! Much luck from everyone here, we know you will do very well.”  
Harry nodded with a grin, “Aww thanks everyone, I promise I wont ever forget my wonderful roots.”  
Matilda added, “And don’t change, I love our sweet, respectful Harry.”  
Harry smiled, “I wont change, I promise. And I certainly cant forget about you guys, your like family.”  
Luna smiled, “Just remember, have fun. We all couldn't care less if you win or not, your still our Harry, got it?”  
Harry smiled, “Got it! Wow we practically planned a whole wedding in six days. All we have to do now is get the dresses made, look for and book an officiant, a videographer, a photographer, a caterer, make save the date cards to be printed and handed out, look for wedding invitation designs, post invites on the school website, have a beautician ready for our brides big day, look for and hire a dj, minor preparations for the reception, baskets for the flower group, the ring bearer pillow, fittings for everyone, finalizing seating arrangements, beauty treatments for the whole group including Luna’s goddaughter, and the deco committee will be having so much fun decorating gift baskets.”  
“That sounds like we haven't gotten anything done!” Mini-Luna whined.  
Harry frowned, “I know but look at it this way, we got like 25% done in six days, so it should take us less than a month to finish planning, however we’ll have to leave all the legal work to Celestia and Luna.”  
Luna smiled, “That’s completely fine with us.”  
*The bell rang*  
“Well that’s it this week everyone, I did manage to get our work for Wednesday so we could get a head start. Have a good weekend everyone!” Harry proclaimed.  
The room erupted for the final time for the week, “Goodbye!”


	8. Chapter 4: A Memory of Summer '09, Oops, Hi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Ok, I'm really sorry, I realized that I made Larry's story arch really fast in the beginning. They where too fast to proclaim their love, I'm really sorry. They will have a slow burn afterward I swear! But im going to say this. The next part does fill in plot holes within the story so it wont actually feel fast burning. However i am extremely sorry about how fast the sex scene happened. Like i do have to side with Harry's conscious, they legit just met and...actually wait, I'll let you find out. Also scientifically it takes 88 days for males to fall in love.

Chapter four: A Memory of summer ‘09, Oops, Hi.

Harry smiled, “Wow, I did not expect that surprise.” Harry lay back on his bed turning on his side looking at the framed photo at the edge of his side table. “Imagine, winning X-factor, that would be a dream. I didn't even think I was going to win in a band at battle of the bands last summer. I have to admit though, being in White Eskimos was amazing, I’m glad we won.” 

Harry picked up the picture at the end of the table, “Remember? You told me the band had to win for me to get a prize, and if we didn't my lips wouldn't have gotten the chance to meet yours. I still remember how we met…”

*In the bathroom at Battle of the bands, Louis splashed pee on Harry*

“Oops,” Louis said.

“Hi,” Harry smiled finishing and walking toward the sinks, “I’m Harry, I sing for the White Eskimos. Your Louis Tomlinson aren't you?”

Louis smiled as he walked to the sinks, “Yep, The Rouge, you’ve got a nice crowd rooting for yah.” 

Harry blushed, “Right back at yah.”

Louis stuck out a semi-wet hand, “May the best band win.”

Harry took Louis’ hand to shake it, but before he could Louis pulled him close and whispered in his ear, “And you better hope you win, or you wont get your prize.”

Harry could feel himself getting hot all over, he smiled, “A prize? I thought it was just bragging rights and radio ads?”

Louis nodded, “Yeah that’s true, but they don’t tell you about the last prize until the end."

“Now I certainly have to bring my A game.” Harry smiled.

Louis raised an eyebrow, “That wasn’t you’re a game?”

Harry winked, “Nervous much?”

Now it was Louis’ turn to blush, “Yes.”

Harry put a hand on Louis’ back, it made Louis stop dead in his track. “Don’t be, I’ve loved watching you guys perform.”

Louis blushed deeper, “You were watching us?”

Harry smirked knowing exactly what he was doing, “More like watching you, your very passionate.”

Louis was speechless.

Harry frowned a little, “I could stop if you want.”

“NO!” Louis accidentally screamed.

Harry blushed grinning, “Well okay then.”

Louis felt his stomach tie itself into knots, “I sure hope this goes as planned” Louis said to himself.

When Louis looked back to Harry he was gone.

*Later at Battle of the Bands*  
The crowd started drumming their feet as the announcer starts preparing the crowd to reveal the winner. After a few seconds of drumming the announcer picked up the microphone, “And the winner is...White Eskimos!"

Harry jumped up and down with his bandmates. Everyone thanked each other for good show. Harry looked around, Louis was nowhere in sight, and he was still confused on his “prize”.

Harry frowned, “He left me hanging, he probably left early to avoid me.” Harry exited the stage, immediately Louis grabbed Harry’s arm, and pulled him into a kiss. Harry was startled but he kissed back, harder.

Louis pulled away slowly as he gasped for air. “Wow, you take my breath away."

Harry blushed, “Sorry what, I drowned in the ocean of your eyes.”

Now it was Louis turn to blush, “Now what?”

Harry’s eyes lit up, “Your coming to my house, my mom’s got to meet you, after all you’re the first boy I’ve ever kissed. Hold on I’ll answer that for you. Yes, but he didn't kiss me, we were more best friends than boyfriends.”

Louis smiled, “Ok, let me just text my mom.”

Harry grinned happily, “Sure, I’ll text mine. Hey can I post about it?”

Louis smiled, “Absolutely, just don’t use my name, I’m not out yet, well not publicly anyway.”

Harry fondled over Louis honesty, “How does this sound; ‘Even though we won, a kiss from the lead singer of The Rouge was a good prize.’?” 

Louis smiled, “Sounds great!”

Harry nodded, “Can you do it again?”

Louis cocked his head, “What kiss you?”

Harry shook his head, “Smile, but you can do that after.”

Louis smiled cheekily then quickly pulled Harry into a deep kiss. Harry placed his arms on Louis shoulders and wrapped them behind his neck. Harry let out a muffled moan. Louis could feel himself smiling, letting the kiss go on until he was once again winded, slowly pulling away. “Does every time always get better? Cause if so I could kiss you all day.”

Louis giggled, “I hope so, I have a feeling we will be doing a lot of kissing.”

Harry still looked winded. Louis cocked his head, “Are you okay?”

Harry whispered through excitement, “Your so cute, Gemma’s going to love you,” Harry’s volume increased, “Gemma’s gonna love you!!!” Harry dragged Louis through the parking lot, “Find your car!” 

Louis laughed, “Hold on Curly.”

Harry liked hearing Louis call him Curly, he’s the first person Harry hasn't told not to.  
Once again in complete absolute awe Harry stopped breathing, Louis noticed. “Are you sure your ok?”

Harry again lowered his voice into a whisper, “You laughed, Louis, your cute, talented, sweet, and a good kisser, you’re perfect.”

Harry could tell he had fallen completely in love with Louis, and he could tell Louis felt the same. Louis smiled, “Thanks, babe.”

Harry felt the butterflies in his stomach rise. As Louis slowly led Harry through the parking lot to his car Harry felt his heart skip beats. As Louis went to his pocket to retrieve his keys, Harry grabbed Louis and spun him into a kiss. Louis moaned as Harry pulled him closer closing the gap between them. As they pulled away, both noticed the passionate blush across the others cheeks.

“I think I’m in love,” Harry whispered.

Louis pressed a kiss on top Harrys head before opening the passenger seat door for him, “Me to love, me to.” Louis got into the drivers side of the car buckled in and drove off.

Louis looked over at Harry and noticed he had become tense. “What’s wrong?”

Harry turned his head to look out the window. “You’re going so fast, I’m just a little nervous.”

Louis removed his free hand from his lap and held Harry’s semi-shaking hand. Immediately Harry feels so safe with Louis’ hand intertwined with his. Harry’s hand stays intertwined with Louis’ for the rest of the ride, Louis giving Harry reassuring glances intermittently throughout the ride. 

During a glance close to his house Harry gets lost in the whirlpool of Louis eyes. “Which one’s—oh.” Louis stopped mid sentence realizing tears where streaming out of Harry’s eyes.

“They’re beautiful, your eyes, there’s a whole world in those eyes. I want to live in that world, with all the sparkles and little light blue fish that live in those oceans.” Harry cried.

Louis smiled and wiped Harry’s eyes. “You are now, don’t cry, I’m not going to leave you.”

Harry smiled, “You promise?”

Louis kissed Harry’s cheek, “I promise.” 

Harry sniffled, “My house is three down from here on the left.”

“Whose car is that?” Louis asked looking at the grey Chevy in the drive way. 

“Oh that’s Gemma’s car, she was going to pick me up.” Harry answered.

Louis smiled nervously, “Do you really think she’ll love me?”

Harry smiled, “Of course, she loves anything I love.” 

Louis blushed softly, “Did you just say-”

Harry smiled, “That I love you, yes, yes I did.”

“I love you to.” Louis whispered to Harry.

As soon as Louis parked the car Harry grabbed Louis’ face for one last passionate kiss before entering Harry’s house. This kiss however was the most passionate, having shared their feelings for each other, it was finally completely true they knew how they felt. They never wanted their lips to part. Passionately making out in Louis’ car.

“Do you want to go in yet?” Louis finally asked.

“No,” Harry replied hesitantly.

Louis grabbed Harry’s hand, “Are you nervous?”

“No…” Harry replied.

Louis smiled, “You’re a bad liar.”

Harry frowned, “Do you see what this looks like, we just met, and we just made out in your car.”

Now Louis was concerned he made Harry uncomfortable, “Did you not want to?”

Harry smiled, “Of course I did, I started it. I’ve been in love with you since your band played that Bohemian Rhapsody ballad like a month ago for that radio.” 

Louis blushed, “I’ve been in love with you since you and your band performed that slow ballad.”

“That was this morning.” Harry said.

“Exactly.” Louis exclaimed.

Harry was now blushing harder than before. Louis got out the car and walked to the passenger seat where Harry was and opened the door reaching for Harry’s hand. Louis gazed deep into Harry’s emerald eyes.


	9. Chapter 4: A Memory of Summer '09, Oops, Hi. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yall lowkey this is my favorite part of the chapters ive written so far. I love this convo between Harry, Louis, Gemma, and Anne. Its the cutest lil' thing!! I wouldnt say its hurt and comfort but like anxiety and comfort which is just straight up adorable. I also have an idea of hurt/comfort for the two fandoms but I want yall to find that out for yourself.

“As long as your hand’s in mine you have no worries.” Louis said smiling.

“As long as your hand’s in mine I have no worries.” Harry stepped out the car, hugged Louis, and dragged him toward the door, “Come on boo, now I’m excited!” 

“Boobear!” Harry whined. “Come on!”

Louis finally caught up to Harry pulling up his arm, “Ok Curly, ok!”

Harry got his key and opened the door.  
Anne called from the couch, “Hi hun, did the lead singer of The Rouge bring you home?”

Harry and Louis looked at each other, “How did you-”

Anne stopped Harry in his tracks, “Harry, remember, I follow your twitter.”

“Okay...yeah this is Louis,” Anne came over from the couch to shake Louis’ hand.   
“Hello ma’am, I’m Louis Tomlinson, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m your wonderful son’s boyfriend. We met after my set in the bathroom.”

Harry blushed, “Lou! Stop that! We met in the bathroom nothing more, don’t lead my mom on like that.” 

Anne stood there confused, “Do you two need a moment alone?”

Harry sighed, “Yes, mum. Thank you.”

Anne went to get snacks.

Harry frowned, “I’m sorry boo, I just panicked when you said that. I’m really hoping my mom likes you.”

Louis squeeze Harry’s hand, “You have nothing to worry about, I’m right here, its going to be fine.” 

Gemma came rushing down the stairs, “Did I just hear the word boyfr-Oh my good gravy I DID!” 

Louis smiled, “You must be Gemma, Curly’s big sister.”

Gemma whipped her head toward Harry, “You must love him, you never let anyone call you Curly, not even ME!”

Gemma noticed Louis and Harry holding hands, “Awwwww, mom come ‘ere!” 

Anne smiled, “What is it dear?” 

“They’re holding hands!!” Gemma smiling ear to ear, “I’m so happy for you!” 

“Honestly, that is quite sweet.” Anne agreed.

Gemma hugged the two of them, leaning, “Don’t worry, I’m on your side, I wont tell her I saw you two sucking each others faces off in Louis’ car.”

Harry was flustered, “You didn’t-”

Gemma shook her head, “Oh heaven help me no. why would I? I’m not one of those bullies.” 

Anne walked in, “So Louis how old are you?” 

Louis smiled I’m seventeen ma’am I turn 18 Christmas Eve."

Anne smiled, “Good manners, nice, I’m liking you Louis.” “You can come sit down love, I don’t bite.”

Anne gestured for Louis to come sit down. Hand in hand Louis walked with Harry to the couch, Louis first offering Harry a seat. 

“I take it that you are very protective of my Harry given you haven't let go of him.” Anne said softly.

Louis gave Harrys had a squeeze, “I would say so, yes. I am very concerned about his feelings, Harry’s wellbeing and happiness is my top priority.” Louis gave Harry a quick glance and a slight whisper, “I’m sorry about this.” Louis continued, “If I’m being completely honest he was nervous about you meeting me, and it helps that he feels safe holding my hand. He said that he feels like everything will be ok if he holds my hand, so I wont let go.”

Harry blushed, “Boo…”

Anne’s smile warmed, “Is this true Harry?”

“Yes mum.” Harry sighed.

Anne smiled, “Well don’t worry, I love him, he’s polite, nice, protective, and he cares about you. I only have one more question, but this is the deal breaker.”

Louis smiled, “Any question I will answer to the best of my ability.”

“Hold on mom! I need to hear this one up close,” Gemma shouted from the kitchen. 

Louis laughed, “I think your sister likes me too.”

Star-struck again, Harry couldn't answer. “Louis is Harry okay?” Anne asked slightly concerned. 

Louis laughed again, “Oh, he gets like that anytime I laugh, I might have just made it worst.” 

Louis looked Harry in the eyes, “Harry, Harry!, Hazza!! Breathe!” 

*Inaudible fondling sounds* “Boobear, that was the cutest laugh I’ve ever heard.”

Anne nodded, “I’ve got to agree, that was quite cute.”

Louis blushed, “Aww my Boobear, that’s just one of the many reasons I love you.” Harry said softly.

As Gemma walked into the room Harry placed a kiss on Louis cheek, hands still intertwined. “Ok, that’s it, mom you have to let Louis stay! They’re so adorable, and they care so much about each other.”

Anne smiled, “I most likely will, it all depends on what your going to study while in university?”

Louis’ smile widened, “I will have a major in sports medicine, minor in economics and a football career.”

Anne jumped up, and Harry tensed. “He’s a keeper! Come and give me a hug Louis.

Louis nodded, “Sure.”

Harry started to tear up, Anne spun Louis around, “I think he needs you, he seems stressed.”

Louis blushed, “Oh Hazza-”

Harry bear-hugged Louis, “Lou I was so scared she wouldn't like you.” Now Harry was crying.

“Hazza don’t cry, she does like me, don’t worry, I’m still here.” Louis grabbed Harry’s face, “I’m here, I’m not going anywhere, I promised, remember?”

Harry crashed their lips together, soon the whole room was blushing, “I love you so much Louis, your so sweet, you keep calm so well, your eyes have so much life in them, your voice could sing me to sleep, I love you so so much my dear boy.”

Louis blushed harder, “Harry, even though your younger than me you have already thought me so much, your so open about how you feel, it makes me want to grow as a human. You are so infectiously kindhearted and sweet, your smile is like the sun, so bright and warm. Your eyes glimmer as if emeralds slept soundly in the blankets of those sweet eyes of yours. Those are just a few of the many thousands of reasons I love you, my sweet kind boy.”


	10. Chapter 4: A Memory of Summer '09, Oops, Hi. part 3

Harry pressed his forehead to Louis’ staring sweetly into his eyes, “Gemma, I’m gonna cry-” Anne said.

“Here you go, I had these on hand in case this happened.” Gemma smiled.

Louis turned to Harry’s mom, “I just wish you could met my mom, “I just wish you could meet my mom, but she has chemo today.”

Anne smiled softly, “That’s okay love, I hope everything goes well. Would you like to watch a movie, you can stay as long as you want as long as your dad says its ok.   
Louis frowned a little, “I haven't seen my dad since I was ten days old, its just me, mom and my sisters.”

Harry rest his head on Louis shoulder. Anne’s smile faded, “I’m sorry hun.”

Louis smiled, “Don’t be, my dad left my mom right after my mom was diagnosed with Leukemia, he’s the worst.”

Harry squeezed Louis thigh, “I’m gonna find us a movie love, I’ll be right back.”

Gemma nodded, “Ok, so I guess Im on popcorn duty. Two bowls of popcorn coming right up!”

Louis smiled, “Make it three, stay with us.”

Gemma smiled, “Sure.”

Harry returned with three movies, “Okay, I got Devil wears Prada, The Notebook, and The Bee Movie.”

Louis smiled, “What’s the third one about?”

Harry looked at Louis with such seriousness it almost looked like Harry was going to lecture him. Until Harry completely burst out laughing, “Its about a bee who falls in love with a lady who’s a florist, sues the human race for stealing bees honey, and almost completely destroys California’s ecosystem in the process.”

Louis shook his head, “I cant even begin to process that, lets just watch them all. Lets start with The Notebook, then Devil Wears Prada, then The Bee Movie. I usually leave the house for a couple days anyway, this weekend I’m all yours.”

Harry got a blanket for him and Harry to snuggle in, “Its Thursday you know.”

Louis smiled, “Early weekend then.”

*Watching The Devil Wears Prada*

Louis scoffed, “She’s the worst, I would quit.”

Harry smiled, “Yeah, she is, but that guy has the fashion sense of a King!”

“So do you,” Louis smirked. 

Harry squeezed Louis bicep, “Oh my green day your jacked!”

Gemma smirked playfully turning to Harry from her bean bag on the floor, “Harry, you can tell that just by looking at him.”

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis, looked at Gemma and growled, “Mine! This wonderful boy is MINE!”

Gemma rolled her eyes and faced her beanbag toward the screen. Louis leaned over into Harry’s ear and whispered, “You like my body that much huh.”

Harry’s face warmed as he violently blushed, Harry whispered back, “Jeez I didn't think it was that noticeable, and yes I like to imagine your stripped right now.”

Louis giggled and whispered back, “Same, we’re just two horny teenage boys in love.”

“What are you two giggling about back there,” Gemma asked without moving her beanbag.

Louis panicked, “Harry just told me an amazing joke.”

Gemma laughed, “Ha, the last time Harry told a joke nobody understood it and he spent twenty minutes trying to explain.

Louis looked at Harry, “Do not laugh but its true, but she IS exaggerating, it was eighteen minutes.”

Louis gave Harry’s thigh a squeeze, Harry squirmed, “What are you trying to do,” Harry whispered.

“Math,” Louis whispered back.

Puzzled, Harry asked, “What kind?”

Louis smirked, “What is the largest possible angle that Harry Jr. could stand?”

Gemma smirked, “Another joke?”

Louis got up and whispered in Gemma’s ear, “Some very gay shit is happening back there.”

Gemma blushed and whispered back, “Keep him quiet and don’t make a mess, my mom’s upstairs.”

Louis kissed Gemma’s cheek, “Thanks, and will do.” 

Louis made his way to back to Harry and slid Harry’s pants off, “She said be quiet and don’t make a mess. Can you do that for me?” Louis asked.

Harry nodded. “Hands?” Louis asked.

Harry nodded excitedly, “Yes please.”

Louis put two fingers in Harry’s mouth, and wrapped the other hand around Harry’s length. “Those should keep you quiet, I’m gonna do it ok?”

Harry nodded slowly. Louis started slow making Harry relax; Then Louis sped up, Harry started sucking Louis fingers faster to. Soon Harry released into Louis hand in which Louis decided to lick clean.

“You liked that huh.” Louis asked slyly. 

Harry took Louis’ fingers out of his mouth and whispered to Louis, “Yes now its your turn.” Louis grinned.

Harry kissed behind his boyfriend’s ear, down his neck, down his chest traveling down to his bellybutton, before reaching the top of his love’s pants Harry kissed a circle around Louis bellybutton. 

“HaaHarHarry…” Louis moaned.

Harry kissed Louis before removing Louis pants with his teeth, “Ssshh, Gemma’s trying to watch the movie.”

Harry copied Louis placing two fingers in Louis’ mouth, then rapping his hand around his lovers length. Harry started teasing Louis’ tip until precum started flowing from his love, once he watched Louis’ cock beg, he slowly started to pumping. Louis cock grew harder and harder, Harry then sped up to which Louis let out a small muffled moan. Harry looked up at Louis with a smirk. Harry quickly pumped in quick succession. Louis bit Harry’s fingers as he released.

Harry copied Louis by licking Louis’ cum from his hand. Louis smirked, “You sure know how to tease.” 

Harry smirked and kissed Louis’ tip, “You know how I like it, not to rough.”

Louis smiled, “Lucky guess really.”

“Is it safe for a girl to use the bathroom without seeing something she doesn't need or want to?” Gemma asked.

Harry and Louis quickly clothed, “Your good,” Louis said.

Gemma stopped in her tracks, “Did you guys use the bathroom, like, USE it?”

Harry giggled, “No your good.”

Louis looked shocked, “Boo are you okay?” Harry asked.

Louis leaned into Harry and whispered, “Did we just have sex?”

Harry shrugged and laughed, “Well I guess, I never have so I don’t really know.”

Louis shook his head, “Me neither.”

Harry smiled, “Well I think it should count, you wouldn't just have sex with anyone, or do what we just did, so I think it counts.”

Louis nodded, “Nobody but you.”

Harry blushed, “It doesn't seem rushed to me, how do you feel?” 

Louis smiled, “If feel like we were made for each other, I’m self-conscious and takes risk when it comes to relationships, your proud, extroverted and careful. Even if you look at our eyes blue and green are like peanut butter and jelly. I was made for you, you were made for me. That’s how I feel.” 

Harry smiled, “I cant imagine not getting those tickets for my birthday.”

Louis cried, “I got mine for my birthday too, wow all I wanted were tickets, but I got my soulmate too.

Harry grabbed Louis cheeks and starred into Louis eyes. “I love you, I love you with all of my heart. I’ve waited so long before I let someone into my life like you. I wouldn’t do anything like that with anyone, but you make me feel safe, loved and warm. You aren't my soulmate, your my soul, you’re the thing I knew I was missing.”

Both boys were now crying and cuddling close into each other, “I will do everything in my power to keep you safe, I want you to know that.” Louis said.

Harry nodded, “I know that, just being in your arms makes me feel safe, I am safe when I’m in your arms. And your safe in mine. You can trust me with anything and everything, your feelings are safe with me, let me be your save haven.”

Louis nodded, “Ok, I’ll be here for you as long as you want me. I do want to tell you something, but I’m just not ready.”

Harry smiled, “That’s completely ok, I’ll always be here for you forever. I know I want it to be forever, I want you to be with me forever. I’m sure of that.”

*Gemma sobbing from behind the couch*

“Will you to stop it, I cant take it!” Harry and Louis both kissed one of Gemma’s cheeks. 

Gemma looked at Harry, “Don’t kiss me, kiss him you fool!” Gemma removed herself from the middle and Harry softly kissed Louis lips.


	11. Chapter 5: Someone Good, Someone Bad, a New Beginning

*tears streaming down Harry’s face* Gemma walked in, “Harry I came to see if –oh, are you ok,” Gemma asked.

Harry smiled faintly wiping away tears, “Why is he such a good person? Why Gemma?”

Gemma smiled and sat on the edge of Harry’s bed, “Because he loves you.”

Harry put his head on his knees, curled into a ball, and burst into tears. “He could’ve easily stayed but he knew I’d be distracted so he left, and now I don’t even know where he is, all-”

Gemma wiped her own tears, “All he said was ‘Make me proud, I’ll see you next summer, I love you Ha-”

“Don’t, that name only comes from his mouth.” Harry shyly interrupted.

Gemma rubbed her brothers back, pulling him into a warm hug, “He loves you so much that he didn't want to get in the way of your studies. He’s good for you.”

Harry wiped his tears and smiled, “Yeah, he is. I love him so much.”

Gemma patted Harry’s back, “What got you worked up like this in the first place?” Gemma asked.

Harry showed Gemma his phone, “I made my twitter public now that I’m out. I was scrolling through my pictures and then I hit last summer.”

Gemma sighed, “And you broke down. Harry, he’ll come back, he promised, he promised all of us. I know you had a bad night last night, its alright. We all know he wouldn't lie to you.”

Harry nodded slowly, then Gemma thought of something, “Hey Harry, can I see your phone for a second?”

Harry hands Gemma his phone. *Gemma goes to @Louis_Tomlinson and turns off notifications* “Nope, none.”

“What where you looking for?” Harry asked.

“A nice picture of me for my photo gallery.” Gemma lied.

Harry laughed, “I see who I get the narcissism from.” 

*Monday June 7th*

Harry is walking through the hall before homeroom, heading toward his locker.  
“Hey Fag! I see you got yourself a boyfriend! So where is the piece of shit anyway?”

Harry sighed, “Leave me alone Michael, he doesn't even go here, he’s not even in school, he’s 18, and got out early.”

“Are you talking back to me Styles?” Michael growled angerly.

Harry’s breathing hitched, “No, I’m not.” Harry didn't know what was about to happen but he knew it wasn’t good.

“Hey bae, it looks like you found the faggot. Whatcha going to do to the sicko?”

Harry looked at the girl, “Wait, your dating Michael? Kat I thought you said you where single.”

Michael punched Harry in the stomach making Harry fall to the ground, “Where you hitting on my girl, so I guess you aren't a fag.”

Kat giggled, “Wow Styles, cheating on his boy toy. I didn't think he had the heart. Now that you know I’m taken will you go crawling back to the little faggot you call a boyfriend?”

Harry looked directly to Kat, “I would never cheat on Louis, I love him. You where just rambling about how it sucks to be single, but I guess you were lying. You where just working with Michael to torment me.”

Michael snickered, “Yep she’s my little Harley Quinn.”

Harry stood to walk away. Michael grabbed Harry’s shirt and punched him in the face. Harry fell to the floor crying.

“Please don’t hurt me anymore, I didn't do anything!!” Harry pleaded.

Michael kicked Harry’s side, “Yes you did, you where hitting on MY girl, and plus you’re a fag, so I cant let you get away with that.”

Harry felt a sharp pain in his side, Michael broke a rib. “Michael please, your hurting me, I wont talk to Kat anymore, please just don’t kick me again.”

Kat snickered before kicking Harry in the head, “Oh he wont, but I will.” Harry went unconscious.

Later Harry woke up in an ambulance after the hall monitor found him unconscious during homeroom hallway sweep. Luna was with Harry in the Ambulance.

Luna sighed, “Hey Harry, I’m sorry this happened to you. If it makes you feel better Michael and Kat got suspended after one of Michael’s friends told Celestia.”

Harry nodded, “They really did me in huh?”

Luna sighed, “Unfortunately yes, the medic said you probably cracked a rib and definitely have a concussion.”

Harry took a breath in and winced, “I can tell the cracked rib, yeah, jeez, what even happened? Does my mom know?”

Luna nodded her head, “I was going to ask you the same question, I know a lot of people are going to be asking you that.”

Harry cocked his head to the side, “What do you mean?”

“Since Michael is eighteen he is being fined as an adult for a hate crime. So the police will be asking the same thing.” Luna answered.

“Serves him right, he’s always been really mean, but I never thought he would break a rib. Let alone Kathrine, jeez it still feels like I cracked my head open.” Harry said.

“Well jeez bud, you practically did, I did a quick check of your skull and its fractured. Indefinitely.” The medic said.

Harry touched the side of his aching head, it was bleeding. “Oow. Jeez what even happened, all I remember is Kat walked up to me and I passed out.”

“You’ll find out soon kid, we’re at the hospital now, and I’m guessing that’s your mom. Let me wrap that for you.” the medic said lightly wrapping Harry’s head with gauze.

Harry’s stretcher was pulled out of the ambulance, and brought into the emergency room. “I’ll be in the waiting room relaying messages, hopefully your ok Harry.” Luna says.

Anne grabbed Harry’s hand, “Oh my poor baby boy. What happened to you? Sweet baby Jesus, why you?”

Harry winced, “Mom, it hurts all over. My head hurts really bad. I’m in so much pain and I miss my boo, did you text Lou?”

Anne held Harry’s hand, “I know it does honey, I know. Yes I texted Louis, he said he couldn't make it but he is sending you a gift, he said he’s been working really hard to save for your future together so he had enough to get you a present.”


	12. Chapter 5: Someone Good, Someone Bad, a New Beginning part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's in the hospital and receives a gift from Louis, and an even more surprising news to Anne.
> 
> I'm sorry but I absolutely want Michael to die (he wont but i wish he did). Anyone else feel it too?

The nurse came in to the room where the medics had placed Harry onto a hospital bed, “Ok Harry, I’m Reece, I’ll be your nurse until you are discharged or until my shift is over.”

Harry smiled, “Hello Reece.”

Reece proceeded to do a full body check up on Harry before asking the question on everybody’s mind, “So what happened to you Harry?”

Harry nodded, “I had come out a couple days ago, but Saturday I made my Twitter public. Then this morning, this guy named Michael came up to me and said he saw the pictures of me and my boyfriend..”

A man in a grey uniform with knocked on the door. “Flowers for, Harry Styles, I also have a video message.”

Harry smiled, “Yes that’s me. Okay, come in.”

The man smiled slightly, “The customer had the instructions to play the video first.”

Harry nodded, and the man hit play on the video. “Hey baby, momma Anne told me you got banged up this morning. I’m sorry I cant be there with you, I’m sure your working so hard for me. I’m so proud of you Hazza, momma told me what you did, and guess what as of today, I'm out too! I’m so proud to be your boyfriend, I love you so much my dear boy, sending all my love through my present, Oh and at night press its paw. I love you Hazza, bye baby.”

The delivery guy gave Harry the letter attached to the giant teddy bear and left the bundles of flowers on Harry’s side table.

Reece smiled, “So that’s the lucky boy that stole your heart?”

Harry smiled, “Yep, that’s my Boobear. One of sweetest, most loving, perfectly quirky people I have ever met.” 

Harry looked at the little note on his bear, “Baby, I got you blue roses, and orange carnations your favorite flowers. Oh and your favorite colors. Hey , do you know what I found out? Orange carnations often are symbols of balance, change, creativity, determination, enthusiasm, expression, fascination, freedom, fun, happiness, health, joy, and sexuality? No wonder you love them, I would say they are my new favorite to, but I don’t need to. You are my orange carnation.”

Reece sighed, “Wait, that means that Michael kid did this if I’m putting two and two together properly. I’m really sorry about that Harry, really, I feel bad.”

Harry squeezed his teddy bear to his heart, “Yeah, Michael did this, just because I’m different and in love.” Harry started to cry, “My heart already hurts cause I miss him so much, now the rest of my body hurts just as much.”

Reece wiped a tear from her face, and squeezed Harry’s arm, “I’m going to go get you some pain meds, are you allergic to pineapple, it will help with swelling and inflammation.”

Harry shook his head, “Thank you very much, and no I am not allergic to pineapple.”

Anne sighed, “Oh Harry, what are you going to do? I’ll transfer you if you really want to, I never thought it would get this bad. I’m really sorry this happened to you honey. What are you going to do about the producer auditions? You can take the week off of school if you want, I’m sure everyone will understand.” 

Harry sighed, “Nothing, I cant really do anything about it. People will always fear change and difference, so what can I really do? I certainly cant transfer, that would just tell Michael he won. As for the producer auditions I’ve got to go. I’ve wanted this for, forever really. I cant give up just yet. I’m definitely taking today and tomorrow off but I’m going back Wednesday we need to plan the wedding.”

Anne smiled, “So wise for someone so young, and yet still so selfless. I’m proud of you, we all are.”

Harry spent the next hour just starring blankly at his teddy bear, never touching it, never moving it. It just sat there on Harry’s lap. Unknown to anyone Harry had created a whole conversation with his bear in his mind. Constructing something like a interview for the bear. “I’m going to name you Marcel. Hello Marcel, how are you today? That’s nice. Tell me about yourself. Well then you must have fallen in love during your time haven't you? Is your love forbidden to? I know, its sad.”  
Somehow that bear became more of a psychiatrist to Harry then Harry intended, it made the pain a little bit more bare able. “Yeah I fell in love, I fell HARD. But I’m glad I did, because now I fully know what it is to be loved. Yeah, you were his gift to me. And those wonderful flowers. I love them, and I love him.”

Harry felt a sharp pain in his side, he cried. “Louis, Lou please, it hurts. Louis help me.”

Anne who had fallen asleep holding Harry’s hand awoken, “Oow, OOOW! What is that! It hurts like crazy, what the bloody hell??”

Soon the pain felt by Harry subsided, so did Anne’s.

“Mum, are you ok, what was hurting you,” Harry asked.

Anne nodded, “My left side was hurting really bad.”

Harry looked shocked, “Mom that’s the side I have a broken rib on….”

Anne smiled, “Well I guess we can share our pain together.”

Harry knew those words sounded familiar, but why?

*Summer ‘09*  
*Harry stubbed his toe* “Oow, dang doorframe.”

*Louis stubbed his toe* “Now we can share our pain together.”

Harry shed a single tear remembering a moment Louis and him shared.”

Suddenly Anne started to cry. Now Harry was concerned, “Mum, why are you crying? Did it hurt that bad.”

Anne shook her head, “All of a sudden I’m just really sad.”

Harry knew what was going on instantaneously, “Hey mum, have you ever felt the same feelings I’ve felt at the same time as I felt them too?”

Anne was taken back by Harry’s question, “Come to think of it yes, last Wednesday when you came home from that bad day you where crying and it made me tear up. But even when you where a baby, if you where happy the whole house was beaming, if not then the same would apply, why?”

Harry looked shocked by his mother’s answer, “I know this might sound crazy but I think I have magical powers.”


	13. Chapter 6: My Music is Magic, I’m Magic, I’m a Siren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, so Harry thinks he has magical powers. What will become of our special boy? Lets find out!

Anne cocked her head to the side slightly, “What do you mean Harry? What kind of powers?”

Harry shrugged, “I don’t really know, all I know is you feel what I feel, and somehow that’s both emotional and physical.”

Anne nodded slowly, “That would actually explain a lot. I know you probably don’t want to think about this right now, but do you remember that song you wrote for Louis and sung for him?”

Harry smiled, “Yeah, I worked hard on that song for him. What about it?”

“Well when you sung it me and Gemma felt like we could feel your love for Louis being poured onto us like a flow of syrup. It was heavy but sweet. It honestly scared Gemma. We were up talking about it for a while.” Anne suggested.

Harry felt scared, “Wait, does it scare you? Did I do something wrong? Is Gemma scared of me? Can I stop? How do I stop?”

Anne hugged Harry carefully, “What did we tell you, there is no shame in who you are. Harry, your special, we all know this. Don’t be afraid, you don’t scare me, your still my son. I know you still love me, I know you love Gemma, and you certainly love Lou.”

Harry hugged his mum back. “I certainly do, I love all of you so much. Thank you for not seeing me differently, I probably would’ve had a panic attack.”

Anne smiled, “Anything for my baby boy. I’m actually not surprised your special, you have a supernatural understanding of kindness, truth, love, and justice more than anyone I’ve ever known. You know everyone disserves love and kindness, no matter what. You are the living embodiment of that truth. When you told me you wanted to go to that march to fight for equality in England I knew that was true.”

Harry smiled, “I just want everyone to be treated fairly, I also want to work with the local food kitchen, homeless shelter, and the animal shelter. Everyone deserves love and food and a home. That’s just what’s right, I’m nothing special I’m just doing what’s right.”

Anne smiled, “Harry listen to yourself, you want to do everything everyone else knows the SHOULD yet they DON’T. You’re kindness, you’re food for the heart. Harry your name literally means home protector, you are the home.”

Harry smiled, “I want to be. I want anyone to feel at home around me. I guess you right. I want to bring sunshine to the world, no more rain.”

Anne smiled, “My little superhero. Hopefully you heal up quick, you’ve got an audition to knock out.”

Harry spent the next six hours going to x-rays, getting blood test, stitches, getting lunch, and giving his police report. Soon Reece came back with Harry’s most recent blood test.

“Well it looks like you can heal at home with your broken rib and concussion but we want to keep you overnight just to make sure your stable at night, we did however find something peculiar while looking at your most recent blood test.”

Anne looked at Harry, almost knowing this had something to do with his powers. “What was it?” Harry asked.

Reece pulled up a chart on the computer, “Your blood has high concentrates of Serotonin, Dopamine, and Norepinephrine, but it isn't like the chemical in the brain…”

A lady in a lab coat and glasses came into the room with a chart. “Hello Mr. Styles, and Ms..”

Anne smiled, “Twist, Anne Twist. I’m Harry’s mum.”

The lady smiled, “Hello Ms. Twist, my name is doctor Jelena Noura Hadid-Edwards, but you can call me Gigi, or doctor Edwards. I’m here to inform you about your son’s recent blood test. I’m sure Reece went over the simplistics of it but I’m here to give more insight into what possibly might be going on.”

Harry smiled, “Hello doctor Edwards, thank you for helping me.”

Gigi smiled, “Hello, and you are certainly welcome. As I was saying Reece probably told you that the chemicals in your blood aren't like the twin chemicals that reside in your brain, I say twin because they are the exact same but act a little bit differently.”

Harry nodded his head in response, “So they are identical but act a little bit different.”

Gigi smiled, “Exactly, the chemicals in your brain act as fuel for emotions and other sexual things in that category.”

Harry smiled, “Oh you can say arousal, me and my mum have always been open about things like sex.”

Gigi nodded, “Ok. Good to note. Well yes, your serotonin would help with arousal it seems like none of the extra chemicals are at your disposal. Instead for some reason this version of these chemicals is being released as something reminding me of sent or energy to be put out in the world.”

Anne nodded, “Like when babies are happy it seems like the whole room is.”

Gigi nodded smiling, “Exactly, babies actually do what your son has accomplished in his sixteen years after his birth, but on a massive scale.”

Gigi excused Reece from the room, “I’m sorry Ms. Twist and Mr. Styles, I was forced to lie during our fist interaction.”

Harry cocked his head to the side, “How come?”

Gigi nodded, “I am not a doctor here but I am someone of importance who was sent to help you. I work with an underground organization called The Higher Good, we help kids like you navigate the world.”

Anne looked at Harry, “What do you mean kids like Harry?”

Gigi nodded, “Forgive my vagueness, kids with super human abilities. Granted Harry is 100% human however his body reconfigured its functions so that Harry now has siren like superpowers.”

“Like sirens in mythology, the type that bend humans to their will through music?” Harry interjected.

“Exactly, I’m not surprised you know of sirens saying that you posses the same powers. I received a report from Reece, who also works in the organization, all the nurses here do actually. She informed me of your reason for being here, and I am truly sorry, the world can be a cruel place sometimes. However hopefully you can help change that, but I’m not here for kid recruitment, I’m here to guide you through your powers and the reason you have them.”

Anne smiled, “Okay, thank you. I would say this is a shock but that would be a lie, we came to the same conclusion about fifteen minutes ago.”


	14. Chapter 6: My Music is Magic, I’m Magic, I’m a Siren part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time for a lesson in Siren magic! Harry is learning more and more about himself and it just keeps getting more interesting. Tea WILL be spilled in this chapter.

Gigi smiled, “That’s actually a good thing, it makes my life a bit easier in this process. So are you willing to keep taking care of Mr. Styles?”

Anne seemed shocked, “Excuse me, are you implying in that question, that I would relinquish my role as Harry’s mother just because he’s different?”

Gigi smiled, “I take that as a yes, I’m sorry that was such a weird question but you have no idea what kind of stress having a superkid can be. I got permission to share this story with you as a tale of caution so I will. One of our superkids that comes in is a changeling, or as many call them, shapeshifter. This actually helped him because he is trans and was born to a feminine body so he would change into a male body for most the day. His training has gotten better to allow him to keep that up. However it did put more of a strain on his family. When he was a baby he couldn't control his gender shift and it worried his father so much that he left when the boy was ten days old, it didn't help that his mother was diagnosed with leukemia three days before.”

Harry looked at his mom, checking if they were both hearing the same thing.

“Wait would his name possibly be Louis Tomlinson?” Harry asked.

Gigi seemed shocked, “Yes, um it is. Do you know him?”

Harry blushed, “He’s my boyfriend. We’ve been dating for almost a year. He’s the one who got me all these flowers and this big teddy bear I named Marcel.”

Gigi sat up a little, “So you’re the one he keeps bragging about. Haha, that’s adorable. I’m sure he’s been working up the nerve to tell you, but it might help if he knew that you two weren’t so different.”

Harry smiled, “He did tell me he wanted to tell me something but wasn’t ready to, I bet it was that. I’m going to just let him tell me when he’s ready, then I’ll tell him that we aren't so different so then he has no reason to be afraid.”

“I bet he would like that a lot. You two really do care about each other so much. You’re lucky. And I bet your mom has been caught in the middle of some of your magic before.” Gigi smiled.

Harry smiled, “Yeah, and my sister Gemma. They love him too. Could you possibly tell me the specifics of my powers?”

Gigi smiled, “Well of course dear, that’s my job. Well first we have to figure out what kind of siren are you. There are three types of sirens musical, poetic, and constant. So in order to figure out what kind you are, we need to no some instances of when you think you’ve unknowingly used your powers.”

Harry smiled, “Well your in luck, my mum and I were just talking about this. The first time I sang a love song to Louis and my mom and sister felt that love. Mum what did you say it felt like?”

Anne nodded, “Yeah it felt like syrup was being poured on us, it was thick, heavy, and sweet, but it was also warm.”

“So that’s categorically musical, have you had any other interactions like that?” Gigi confirmed.

Anne nodded, “Last Wednesday, wait Harry should I tell Ms. Hadid or should I let you, after all it is your story to tell, you should decide what is told.”

Gigi nodded, “Absolutely, only tell what you feel comfortable with Harry.”

Harry smiled faintly, “I can if you want, I came home last Wednesday because I was being bullied by this kid Michael and his girlfriend Kat, who also did this, and I started crying and mom said that it made her cry for me too.”

“But it wasn’t like how a parent felt bad for their child it was like I could actually feel is sadness. Honestly I was on the verge of sobbing with him but I held the tears back for his sake.” Anne interjected. 

Gigi smiled, “One of the strongest forms of magic is parental love so I’m surprised you overcame Harry’s emotional wave, has there ever been other instances like these?”

Anne smiled looking at Harry, “You were upstairs in the shower singing a love song and I could feel you longing for Louis, your heart was aching and I could tell that song was the only way you weren’t going to emotionally explode.”

Harry blushed, “But then there was that I broke down Saturday and Gemma wound up crying too.”

Anne looked at Harry, “Were you ok?”

“Yeah, just missing him. You know, the usual breakdown.” Harry said shrugging. 

Gigi stopped writing notes and looked at the two listing instances of Harry’s powers. “Ok I can confidently say you are a musical constant siren. I cant really tell you the limits of your powers because I haven't worked with duel-powered sirens much during my twenty-seven years in the organization. I can tell you this however, some of your powers include emotional copying, emotional intensity, physical flow, space burst, explosion, and crack. ”

Harry winced, “The last three sound scary, I don’t want to do those.”

Gigi smiled and placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder, “They aren't, as long as you can control your emotions very well and don’t bottle them up. I can go into detail of what they do if you want.”

Harry smiled, “That would help, yes please.”

“Emotional intensity is most likely the one you casted when you were in the shower. You felt such a powerful intensity of emotion that it spilled out like water and your mom felt it all the way downstairs.” Gigi explained.

Harry nodded to Anne, “That makes sense.”

Anne smiled, “I can confirm that, cause it felt heavy.”

Gigi continued, “The weight that you feel is the intensity of his emotions. That will play a part in his life greatly, but I’ll get to that in a second. Emotional copying actually serves as a defense mechanism for you Harry. Because you are young and just finding out about your powers you may not have control of them. So when you feel yourself trying to use a power you don’t want to then you can use this to copy someone else’s emotions.”

Harry smiled, “It’s good to know I’ll always have a default to protect myself and others from my emotions.”

Anne smiled and pulled Harry close, “But no bottling ok, no emotional breakdown spirals okay. Only happy Harry.”

“Agreed.” Harry said smiling.

Gigi nodded, “Yes, we all want only happy Harry. That’s why I want Harry not only to have his own magical therapist to access anytime, but I also want Harry and Louis to attend couples training, but I’ll get to that soon.”

Harry smiled, “I’ll do anything that lets me spend more time with Loubear.”


	15. Chapter 6: My Music is Magic, I’m Magic, I’m a Siren part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this chapter, but not the end of the expositional magic class, we'll learn more about Harry's magic tommarrow. I swear. I love all of you dearly. Have an awesome day, and treat people with kindness.

“I can arrange as much training as you two want,” Gigi said as she winked at Harry.

Harry blushed, “Thanks, a long distance relationship can be hard. But after I graduate I get to spend as much time with Lou as I want. Then all of our family can be together and my mum will get to see her bestie again, Gemma and I can see all of our sisters again!”

Anne smiled, “We’re all very excited, but you take the cake Harry.”

“Well that actually could be a great advantage for the last three. But before I jump the gun, let me get to physical flow.” Gigi adds.

“Ok, what does physical flow do...wait let me guess it makes others feel anything physical I feel?” Harry guessed.

Gigi smiled, “Seems like your catching up. But the last three are a little ambiguous. Space burst, explosion, and crack can be amazing and powerful things or very scary things depending on your mood at the time, its all about execution.” 

Harry nodded, “Ok, can we start with explosion then space burst then crack, in order of least scary to most?”

Gigi smiled, “Ok, that’s completely fine, and by the way its completely normal to be afraid of your powers but you don’t need to be. Explosion is just that an explosion of whatever emotion your feeling. But then Louis gets factored in, when your around Louis you will automatically control your emotions more so that you can protect him. It’s a casual thing that siren’s do while around their partners. You don’t even have to think about it, you just do it.”

Harry smiled, “That’s a good thing, I don’t know what I would do if I hurt Louis, I’d probably go into emotional shock or actually explode.”

“Nope!!!! Nope!!! Nope!! Nope! The one thing that siren can’t do is go into shock. If a siren is in emotional shock for too long their magic will cause an adrenaline rush so great it will cause your heart to stop.” Gigi warned.

Harry’s eyes widened, “Oookay then, so spiraling cause it could kill me.”

Anne nodded her head, “Thank you for the heads up. What about the last two.”

“Space burst is almost like explosion without the damage. It cast a space where everyone has the same emotion as you, *Gigi starts speaking Spanish knowing Harry was taught in school* That will help with sex. Try casting lust, my partner’s a siren *stops speaking Spanish* Sorry, sometimes I spout Spanish. Finally crack, it actually can be used to make friends. Crack implies breaking a barrier, coming out of your shell if you want to put it that way. It can be such a comforting power to have, letting someone confide in you, as if you were they’re home. Its almost like space burst but it doesn't have to be an emotion your feeling, it can be any emotion. I do want to give you a helpful tip, it you cast a reassuring feeling before telling Louis or before he tells you it will make both of you feel safer with your truth.”

Harry smiled, “Thank you. I appreciate that, a lot. I want him to feel safe with anything he has to tell me, he means the world to me and I want him to know that.”  
“I can assure you that the feeling is mutual, when you two see each other again contact me, we can set up a meeting.” Gigi supportively.


	16. Chapter 7: My Origin Story

“It’s imperative that people like us stick together. It unifies us and prevents another war.” Gigi said.

Harry raised an eyebrow, “What war?”

Gigi nodded, “Right, you’re a baby. Got remember that. The Rain war, it was the first war of magical kind, back in 1128. It was called the rain war because a fleet of first ones immigrants, the immigrants of the first magical beings who fled to what is now know as Massachusetts rained their nine ships down to earth in small beams of light that resembled water. Unknow to them there where already settlers there, the Native Americans. You’d think the war was between the first ones and the Native Americans, but no, this fight was between the first ones settlers, and the commanding officers of the six planets of magic.”

“Should we be writing this down or…” Anne interrupted.

Gigi laughed, “I mean if you would like go ahead, I’m just giving some background as to why and how Harry acquired these powers.”

Harry smiled, “Oh like an origin story.”

Gigi laughed, “Yes a origin story. I should actually elaborate, the six planets of magic is home to the six races of magical beings, the sirens, the all-knowns, the changelings, the distorters, the dark ones, and the over-seers. The Sirens’ home of Dullaby, void of all sound. The All-knowns’ home of Knowlaberry, library of knowledge, The Changelings’ home of Differency, The distorters’ home of Blockeria, The Dark Ones live at the edge of Saturns’ rings, and the Over-Seers home of Lapseverdga. A group of each wanted to be rid of the Over-seers rules so they fled earth. The only planet within the system not controlled by a race. They colonized and lived without detection for hundreds of years, until all old traditions were forgotten and the old rules forgotten along with it.”

Harry had so many questions but he gave them time, “So what started the war, and why do I have powers if I’m 100% human?”

Gigi shook her head, “I’m sorry that wasnt quite true. Somewhere in your family blood line there must have been a being os siren origin otherwise this would be quite...remarkable to say the least especially saying you are of duel powered decent. In the long story of how we came to America, long story short a first one of overseer decent mated with a first one of distorter decent which set of an internal alarm, something forgotten by overseers for a long time until then, alerting the commanding officers and causing a siege of the immigrants. The immigrant first ones refused to leave for they figured out the key to love, taught to them by a Native American couple. So their act of love broke a century standing contract saying someone of overseer decent can not cross mate, in which both parties will be punished. Immigrants fought and won. They were left alone and the kid grew up, many of the kid’s kind followed after it however the species went unnamed for an exceptional amount of time for two and a half centuries. Then named the masters. Who had figured out the ways of distorter magic, because of their checkered past they resided only in Massachusetts mostly eventually mating with only changelings or humans. Which then the fought in the revolutionary war and civil war before being persecuted of “witchcraft” during the Salem witch trails.”

Realizing she missed a crucial detail Gigi added, “However Sirens and Over-seers like you and I made it somehow over here to London.”

“Wait, you’re a siren?!?” Harry asked enthusiastically.

Gigi shook her head, “No but my wife is, but I am an Overseer. I can tell you to do anything or believe anything. That’s why they where the leaders of all magical beings, they were quite persuasive. That’s how no one noticed when I just assumed the role of doctor of endocrinology here.”

Anne smiled politely, “That’s quite a useful power isn't it.”

“You’d think so, however in this region of London is mostly home to sirens and other overseers their powers kind of cancel out each other.” Gigi laughed.

“Our world is so fascinating, do you know of any famous of the sirens?” Anne asked curiously.

“Actually we have a blood-line track of many first ones descendants, many of which probably don’t even know they are of such origins. Famous sirens include Michael Jackson, Aretha Franklin, Frank Sinatra and Freddie Mercury.” Gigi smiled.

“So basically anyone with an amazing voice most likely a siren?” Harry asked.

Gigi shook quickly, “Actually the exact opposite, instead of continuing the fight with the first ones settlers the overseer council cursed Sirens to have awful voices, but somewhere right before Frank Sinatra was born a siren must have done something to please an Overseer with the authority to reverse the curse but as of right now, yes Sirens have amazing voices. However most Sirens cant use their voices for to long, so that wonderful voice Louis keeps bragging about is purely yours and yours alone.”

Anne caressed Harry’s head, “See you are made for this, you have it in your blood. Your going to go kill that audition.”

Gigi smiled, “Louis did say that he loved it when you sang, what are you going to audition for?”

“My mom got signed up for the X-factor!” Harry said excited.

Gigi looked at Anne and nodded using sign language to ask Anne a question without alerting Harry by continuing a mini conversation about his music, “Louis’s going to be there right, are you not telling him or…” 

Anne signed back, “Yeah, we want to surprise him, especially after today.”

Gigi stopped signing and nodded at Anne, “So Harry since you’ve been so attached to music by the hip will I get to hear you or do I have to wait until you become a superstar?”

“Sure, what do you want to hear. I know many songs from the 80’s to now.” Harry said smiling.

“How about an R&B song? Maybe with a little soul?” Gigi said.

Harry lit up with excitement, “How about Isn’t She Lovely by Stevie Wonder? It’s my audition song, and I need the practice.”

“Sure lets hear it!” Gigi smiled.

Harry began to sing and with every word the room filled with a pale yellow-rose light. Anne mouthed “passion and happiness probably.”  
Gigi mouthed back, “It definitely feels like happiness and passion. You’ve got this down already haven’t you?”   
Anne smiled, “No, just been studying how patterns and colors represent how he’s feeling if you want I can show you my notes, I take them everywhere.”   
Gigi mouthed back, “Thank you.” By the chorus it looked like the sun was shining right through the room despite there not being any windows in the room. Harry had closed his eyes to fully embrace the music but when he opened he noticed the light that was practically blinding.


	17. Chapter 7: My Origin Story part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time to continue this magical class in the hospital for Harry. What do you think happens when Harry presses Marcel's paw? Lets find out. Harry finally gets to go home in the morning, how do you think the events of the day will play out. Lets go and find out.

Harry looked around, “Did I do this??”

Anne and Gigi nodded in unison, “Yeah, it seems like you triggered space burst. Thanks to your mom’s amazing notes it will be a lot easier to train and track your powers.” Gigi smiled.

“I wonder,” Gigi looked at the clock, “Oh wow, its almost 7:30 at night! I didn't realize it had gotten this late, Perrie must be worried sick! I really do must be going, I will however be in touch.”

Harry shook his head, “Please don’t give your wife a heart attack on my behalf, I have to order dinner anyway. Apologize for me please. I’m sorry we kept you so long.”

Anne shook Gigi’s hand, “Terribly sorry we kept you so long, do you by chance have a card with a number I can reach you?”

“No need to be worried, Perrie is a strong willed women. Plus hearing you sing is honor. Yes, 1-028-Phoenix. Have a good night.” Gigi said as she rushed out the door.

Harry ordered dinner and watched a movie while he waited for his food to be delivered from the kitchen. “Wow, even though I wasn’t in school today it was such an educational day. I cant believe I learned so much about myself and the history of everything.”

“Yeah, it was educational day. I wonder where and who gave you your powers.” Anne said.

Harry looked at his mom, “well technically you did, saying I have duel powers which means you have a siren in your blood-line and so does dad.”

Anne smiled. “Your ability to think logically is astounding.”

Soon Harry’s food arrived and he ate happily astounded by the days events. 

Anne smiled happily watching Harry watch his movie, “Why are you so happy?”

“Because I can find a way to make everyone happy. And after I do I can spend the rest of the days of my life retired with my huge family.” Harry grinned happily.

“That does sound like a happy life. I hope you get everything you want in life, starting with acing that audition for X-factor.” Anne said warmly.

Harry quickly turned of the television, “Oh that’s right! I need to get some rest, all-nighters aren't good for my voice. Love you mom.”

Anne smiled, “Good night my precious. Don’t forget to squeeze Marcel’s paw, remember Louis told you to press it every night.”

“Wouldn’t forget for the world.” Harry said blushing slightly.

Harry squeezed Marcel’s paw and a recorded message came from the bear, “Goodnight my sweet Hazza. I love you so much. Sweet dreams love.”

Harry started to cry a little, a small aura like bubble of light blue light surrounded Harry. Anne sighed, “He went to sleep sad. I’m sorry my dearest, he’s coming back soon, I promise.”

***The Next Day***  
Anne, Gigi, and Harry all went down to Higher Good’s training facility after Harry gets discharged from the hospital with a crutch. “This is where you’ll train Thursday, Friday, and Saturdays, Thursdays are maintenance days to hone your skills, Fridays are testing and strengthening days, and Saturdays, you’ll love, couples training. If you come in on Wednesday you can watch the HGHCPD outers train.”

“What’s the HGHCPD? And what are outers?” Harry asked intrigued.

Gigi smiled, “The Higher Good Holmes Chapel Police Department, outers are just officers that aren't listed to be on the field today, You might know the HGHCPD as just the HCPD because we try not to inform people of our officers powers so that criminals cant adapt.”

“Maintaining the higher ground.” Harry concluded.

“Exactly. Plus some of our heads will be in next Wednesday, heads are usually Masters, and most of the heads are able to combine their powers to accomplish certain achievements. One of our heads on her free time figured out how to grow plants from her hands so now in combat she is frequently seen gloveless. She’s also a florist.”

Harry smiled, “are her flowers grown like natural or can they be like any colour??”

Gigi shook her head, “Oh no, she has an array of flowers in different species and colours. I looked into it and she grew the blue roses Louis bought for you.”

“Oh wow, and they smelled amazing! How did she even do that?? Wow everyone’s so talented here.” Harry said enthusiastically.

Anne smiled brightly, “I wonder how many people in England actually have powers.”

“One point seven million, six hundred twenty four thousand, four hundred twelve, and that’s only in police, fire, and schooling.” Gigi answered. 

Anne smiled in amazement, “Wow you’ve got that down to a tee. That’s amazing.”

Gigi smiled, “Oh that’s nothing, its all thanks to Perrie, we met here after I transferred from the King’s Lynn. Babe!! Come meet Harry and his mom!” 

Soon a honey blonde woman walked toward Gigi and kissed her on the cheek, “Hi baby! You told me you met some friends yesterday and one of them is a Siren too. So is this Harry and hi mom?”

Gigi nodded, “Yes love this is Harry and Anne, Harry has light creation like you too! I was wondering if you’d be his therapist on and off field. I thought it would help saying you two are so alike.”

Perrie hugged Harry lightly, “Of course I’ll be his therapist! Look at the sunspot! He’s absolutely adorable. Ahh, I cant wait to see your powers grow!!”

“Me neither, since you know I’m still recovering can the nest couple weeks just be honing my skills?” Harry asked.

Perrie nodded, “Wow, you want to start already?? You know you can wait right?”

“Yeah hun, you just got out the hospital, are you sure.” Anne said questionably.

“Yeah! It will be amazing, plus I got all my work done on Monday I usually do. But I would have to train after two, cause I get out at 1:50 and it takes like 20 mins to get here.” Harry said excitedly. 

“I cant protest anymore, this your decision. And I completely stand by whatever your decision is.” Anne said smiling.


	18. Chapter 7: My Origin Story part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part of this chapter, I know its shorter than the rest but I promise you, so much is to come.  
> I am enjoying writing this and it just keeps getting better. Also you may have noticed that this has become a series. Im also working on two more books, it tells the same story but from different sides. One of the other books focuses on Niall specifically and how he meets the boys. the other focuses on Liam and Zayn. Those will be started before this story gets to the main climax. so if you want be on the lookout for those as well.

Harry smiled warmly, “Thank you mum. This means the world to me, I do want to start tomorrow, however I don’t want to start training my skills until I’m fully recovered. I hope that’s okay.”

Gigi nodded, “That is so perfectly fine, I am so happy that you have such an amazing mom, a family that loves you, and a boyfriend that worships you like the stars in the sky.”

Harry danced around and sang a little song. “Yes! Woohoo!” A bright yellow light admit itself from Harry.

Anne looked at Gigi “He’s happy.”

Perrie and Gigi nodded in unison. Harry, Gigi, Anne, and Perrie finished his tour before heading to find Harry a locker for his training uniform and books. Four boys came running from the locker room. Harry soon found Louis’ locker spray painted with the word “Tranny” on it. 

“Nope!!! Nope, nope!! NO! Lou is not, no, leave him alone! Why… AGGGGGH!" Harry went to the bathroom and came back with paper towels and a Clorox wipe, violet light exploding brightly from Harry’s hand. Harry cleaned off Louis Locker. Then Harry went into the bag that Gigi had given him and pulled out his pen and wrote a little note on a piece of paper towel, “You are so loved, never forget that.” and put it in Louis locker.

Anne, Gigi, and Perrie just stood their watching the selfless act Harry carried out for Louis. “He’s angry. He has a right to be.” Anne said.

Harry looked out the locker room and found the boys, “Hey if your going to say anything mean say it to yourself in the mirror that was so rude! Words hurt you know, try being nice!”

Harry’s light turned blue, “I’m sorry Lou, I wish I could hug you right now. Its okay, I’m here, I’ll always be here, I’m going to be your biggest supporter, I promise, the pain will end soon.”

Harry found an empty locker next to Louis’ and put his stuff in it, but when he did a piece of paper fell out, “If you are not my Hazza please don’t take this locker, he’s really special to me and if there is even the slightest chance you find this Harry, Hi babe, welcome to the training facility! I know you are special, and I know about your light, when I see you we can talk all about this if you find it.”

Harry grabbed his pen and wrote on it, “I found you. I miss you my boobear.” and put it in Louis locker. 

Anne looked at Perrie, “They are very protective of each other. I’m not surprised this happened, but I am surprised this happened, does it happen often?”

Gigi shook her head, “Its actually the only dilemma the academy is facing. We try to punish them but the kids seem to be on a recurring cycle of bullies who target most of the changelings who are trans as well or anyone in the LGBTQ community in general, we punish one group then another group takes in as bullies. Its usually the guys but the girls seem to be prone to be drowning them out with so much love, I caught one of our other changelings putting a note in Louis locker, and I asked to read it and said “your amazing” so it’s a problem but nobody has come to me about so I let the kids try to deal with it by themselves.”

Anne nodded, “So the girls have become the parents of the group?”

“Actually yes. That’s what it appears like. Someone gets their feelings hurt, tells one of the girls and the rest of the day the girls flood the person with so much love, I have eyes on the training floor so they tell me whats going on. Also since many of the older kids here are out of school many of the girls pitched in and bought a fridge for the kitchen with lunches and little snacks for everyone.”

“I’m so glad that even though there is some hate here people are actually working to help each other out, it’s a very cute little community you all have.” Anne said.

Gigi and Perrie looked at each other checking if they were seeing the same thing, Perrie finally spoke in Greek so the question would be unknown to Anne, “Did her eyes just change to orange?”

Gigi nodded, “Yeah I saw that. Lets get her blood checked and history.

“Harry, can you go make some friends while we check out your mom’s blood line? We just had a couple questions for your mother.” Perrie asked.

“Okay, great! Have fun mom! I’ll miss you.” Harry said.

Perrie and Gigi took Anne to a lab on the second floor of the facility. “We wanted to look into your bloodline because your bloodline must be heavy with sirens, because we see a trait of Siren blood in you as well as Harry.” 

“Oh wow, if I may ask what makes you think I have siren blood in me too?” Anne asked.

“Oh well you gave Gigi a copy of the meanings of all the colours and patterns of light Harry admits, but it seems you do the same but instead of lights its your eyes that change.” Perrie said.

Anne looked shocked, “You know that makes since, because when Gemma was still in school she took Spanish and always got eye color wrong on her test because they probably where changing.”

“If its ok we would like to trace your family back to see where this is coming from because it seems like all of you have Siren traits however Harry is the one who can fully use the powers.” Gigi said. 

“That’s completely fine with me,” Anne said smiling. Anne Perrie and Gigi spent the next fifteen minutes doing parental checks on Anne’s family.


	19. Chapter 8: Just like me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets make some friends! What do you think Anne is going to find out?? Who do you think Harry will meet. Are they friend or foe? Lets go!

Chapter 8: Just like Me  
***With Harry***  
“Wow Sunflower, that’s really cool, I never knew that’s why im such a bad plant dad, I thought all plants where the same.” Harry said amazed.

“Well I surely didn't know that Sirens could be so unique in there techniques of space burst. This silver is so pretty to!” Sunflower said happily.

Harry giggled, “Haha, I guess my powers are a way of me to know how I’m truly feel. Silver is awe, so I’m not surprised, your power is amazing!”

“Aww thanks. I see why Louis loves you so much, your so sweet. I’m so glad he has someone that loves him in ways only a partner can, he is non-stop talking about you. His training is at sunrise, he usually spends the rest of the day working at the Vue Cinema. He says he’s saving it for something big.” Sunflower smiled.

“What could my Boobear be planning? Do you know Sunflower?” Harry asked.

Sunflower smiled, “Oh I know, I helped him pick it out. I can give you a hint but nothing more. Here’s your hint, half a thousand square meters.”

Harry frowned, “What on earth could he be doing. Ah I wish I knew.” 

Sunflower pat Harry on the back, “Don’t worry, you’ll love it.”

Anne, Gigi, and Perrie came back from the lab to find Harry surrounded by new friends. “Hi mum, hi Mrs. and Mrs. Edwards, these are my new friends, “Sunflower, Apollo, and Ghost. Sunflower actually gave me a hint to what Louis is planning, she said half thousand square meters, do you have any ideas what he could be planning.”

Anne smiled, “I cant say I know exactly but I do know he’s been working very hard for you.”

Perrie and Gigi looked at each other, knowing exactly what Louis is planning, “We have no idea but I feel like its big.”

Harry sighed. “Oh, ok. That’s completely fine. Oh let me introduce everyone. This is sunflower, she’s a changeling, she can change her height.”

“Hello there Harry’s mum, you have a wonderful boy on your hands, and an wonderful son in law.” Sunflower smiled.

Harry blushed, Anne smiled, “I’m very happy you love him as much as I do, the both of them so incredibly.”

“This is Apollo, he’s a siren to, his powers come off like scents.” Harry smiled.

Apollo waved, “Hi ma’am! I think your son is awesome! He’s so nice and I think me and him will be very good friends.”

“That’s great! Also the strawberries smell very nice.” Anne smiled.

“Oh thank you!! Its my happy smell.” Apollo clapped.

“And this is Ghost, he’s a Master, ummm Ghost my mom wont be able to see you in the clouds.” Harry reminded.

“Oh right! Haha thanks, sometimes I forget I'm even in this form, its my favorite.” Ghost giggled. 

“Pleased to meet you Harry’s mum, here, have this as my present of acquaintanceship,” Ghost formed a little rainbow for Anne and gave it to her in her hand.

Anne smiled, “Oh wow, this is beautiful. Thank you Ghost. I will keep it forever. But how do I keep it?”

“Oh you can put it in a bottle, then you can always have a rainbow. Here I have an extra mini bottle you can have this to put it in.”

“Ok, thank you dear, its very lovely.” Smiled Anne as her eyes changed into a golden yellow.  
Harry looked a tad bit worried, “Um mom, did your eyes just turn golden??”

Anne nodded, “that’s what I was going to tell you, somehow our family is one of the five true breed’s. Apparently my great grandpa to the tenth was a first ones settler. Somehow our family is one of only seven true breed sirens family’s.”

“Wow Harry that’s really cool! My dad is a Master and my mom is a changeling so I’m a shapeshifting master. Wait that would explain your duel power situation wouldn't it?” Ghost said.

“Oh wow, that’s right, that would explain a lot. That’s really cool, we also have to go apologize to Gemma for picking on her about the Spanish thing.” Harry said amazed.

“Is that my Harry baby??” A lady said walking toward Harry.


	20. Chapter 9: Momma, and Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is this mysterious figure heading toward Harry? What do you think Louis is planning for Harry? What could possibly be half a thousand meters? Do you guys like Sunflower, Ghost, and Apollo? How will the kids at the training facility help the overarching story?
> 
> Well that is one I can answer, but Im not going to give you all the answers. here's the first hint: We haven't met everyone yet.

Chapter 9: Momma, and Me

Harry automatically knew whose voice had just graced his ears. “Momma Jay, is that really you!?!”

Jay ran to Harry, picked him up and kissed his forehead, “My dearest baby boy! I didn't expect you to be here! Louis told us what happened, you’ve gotten the whole house worried sick. Lottie and Daisy actually cried for you, I have to admit, I was two seconds from crying myself. I am glad to see you up dear boy, I hope the crutches do you well.”

Harry hugged Jay tightly, completely ignoring the pain, “I miss you all dearly, how are you? How is everyone? How has he been? Sorry I’ve been blowing up your phone, I just miss my momma bear.” 

“Hahaha, there’s no need to be sorry honey. I enjoy your messages, I adore them. I’m doing great hun, thanks for asking, things have been going well, I’m very happy. The girls have been losing it lately, I heard from Fizzy that Lottie has a crush. Of course she didn't tell me, I had to spy on a convo between Fizz and her friend Madison. Louis has been working day and night, believe me when I say he is so committed to making you proud, actually I’m just here to drop of his extra uniform he left at the house.” Jay explained.

“Oh wow, that’s crazy. I cant believe Lottie already has a crush. My sisters just keep growing, time stops for nobody I guess. Awww, I’m always going to be proud of him. That’s why he’s been texting at random hours, he was on break. He’s adorable. I can put it in his locker, its right next to mine.” Harry replied.

“I was wondering when I’d see you here. Yes, I knew I think the twins are the only ones who haven't caught on. Thanks. Oh let me say hi to my sister! I’m so happy to see you baby.” Jay finished.

“JAY! Hello my sister! I missed you dearly. How have you been?” Anne said squeezing Jay tightly.

Jay smiled brightly, “How I missed your amazing hugs. I’ve missed my big sister if that’s what your asking, otherwise I’ve been fine.” 

Anne smiled, “I missed you to. What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing. I’m just dropping off Louis’ extra uniform. He went to work and left it in the dryer.” Jay said.

“Well Gigi got news of Harry’s powers and once he was out the hospital took us here for a tour, then some kids where vandalizing Louis locker and Harry went into a fit. Then he cleaned the locker and went to make some friends while I found out we are a complete true breed family of Sirens, so the usual parent teacher conference.” Anne laughed.

Jay laughed, “Welcome to my world, you’ll get use to it soon enough. As for the bullies, I knew, but he handles it well. Harry has every right to be upset, you know that right?”

Anne nodded. “Yeah I mean if someone was picking on the person I love with all my heart I would rage too.”

Soon bubbles filled the room and a soapy-like film glossed over Anne’s eyes.

“Oh right, and we all can do that.” Anne said. “Well mostly me and Gemma’s eyes change color, but Harry can fully use his powers.”

Jay smiled, “We figured as much, Lottie noticed it before everyone. And I quote ‘Mum, is momma Anne’s eyes glowing?’, yeah then we all kinda figured it out but the twins seem to think it was just light.”

“My little skeptics. I miss them dearly. Are you ready for this weekend?” Anne smiled.

“Yes, the whole house is. Last night we where just hanging out and Louis started singing and then the girls joined in and put on a show for us.” Jay laughed.

“I cant wait to see them together, I know Louis’ been working his tail off.” Anne said smiling.

Jay nodded, “He’s here at 3am till sunrise, gets 3 hours sleep and works full time 8am till midnight and doesn't get home till 30 past 1.”

Anne laughed, “He works harder then Des to say the least. I’m so proud of him.”

“And three times as hard as Troy, and that man was a workaholic, he didn't even have to sleep with his boss for all the promotions he got. He decided to leave me for the new girl at work and they both got fired for conflict of interest.” Jay giggled. “Karma hit that man so hard.”

Both girls burst into giggles. “I love being a single mom!” they both said in unison. Anne’s eyes glowing pale yellow with happiness. 

Harry smiled, “I’m so happy to see you like this, we all deserve this so much. I’m just sad Lou isn't here with me.”

Jay picked Harry up, looked him deep in the eyes, and said, “Harry Edward Styles, I know you can answer two simple questions.”

Harry looked confused, “Hmm, what is it Momma?”

Jay nodded, “Do you love my son?”

“Of course I love Louis, I’d do anything for him.” Harry said.

Jay smiled, “Then I know you can answer this question, how many days until summer break?”

“Five weeks and three days. I cant wait to see him.” Harry answered excitedly.

“Then wait for him, you said you’d do anything. He is working so hard for you, so all I ask is be patient baby.” Jay said sternly.

A bubble of violet-grey light surrounded Harry and Jay. Harry hung his head in shame, angry at himself “He’s been working so hard, full time to save for our future, yet I cant even be patient enough to wait for him. I’m sorry, im being inconsiderate. Your son is working so hard for my sake and I still complain.”

Jay put Harry down and hugged him, “No hun. There’s no need to feel ashamed, you love him and you want to show it. I understand, your not being inconsiderate, you miss him. Don’t apologize, I know you mean no harm. Would he be working like that if he didn't love you? No. And would you be so anxious to see him is you didn’t love him?”

Harry shook his head, “No ma’am.”

Jay pouted, “Ma’am? Do I look like your teacher? I’m your mother in law, call me Momma, I told you this. Baby, I love you, I’m looking out for you, I’ve know about your light since you visit me during chemo, you cant work yourself up. None of us want to see you hurt. It’s bad enough with that friend of yours at school.”

Harry smiled blushing lightly, “Yes momma, I’ll be patient. Only forty-three more days left.”

“Good. I love you, we all do. Also please call Daisy, these kids are going to drive my up a wall if you don’t.” Jay laughed.


	21. Chapter 9: Momma, and Me part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again this is a shorter chapter, Its cause of the way I post. Im sorry! So in this chapter we say goodbye to Jay for a bit and now its the day of Harry's audition. Gemma has some supportive words for her little brother and a little bit of practice help. Once Anne reaches the parking lot of the audition center she spots a familiar face. Who could it be? Will Harry do good at his audition? What will the day have in store for Harry? All will be revealed in due time my friends.

“Okay momma. Can you give Louis a message for me?” Harry laughed.

“What is it Harry baby?” Jay asked.

“Please take a break Boobear, we both need to learn to rest more. Please for me, look after yourself I’ll see you soon my love.” Harry said.

“Got it! I got to head out, the twins will get skeptical. I love you both so much. I’ll see you soon you two, oh and tell my daughter I said I miss her!” Jay said biding her farewells.

Anne smiled, “Will do Jay! Bye sister. Tell the littles I said I love them! And tell the twins I said not to get into too much trouble!”

“That’s impossible for them, you know that.” Jay laughed.

Harry smiled, “Tell my sisters they need to behave. And tell Lottie to stop trying to grow up so fast.”

Harry wiped a tear from his eye, “I miss you all so much, I cant wait to spend eternity with you all.”

Gigi patted Harry’s back, “You’ll make him so proud, we all know it. Don’t feel bad, you both work so hard, you already make him proud.”

“Thank you Mrs. Edwards. I needed to hear that, badly.”

*Saturday, June 12th 2010*

Gemma nocked on the door, “Harry are you almost ready?”

Harry smiled putting his shoes on, “Yeah, just a minute.”

Harry had been singing all day yesterday in preparation for his big audition, today he was on vocal rest, after all his voice cant take 24/7 beatdowns. 

“You haven’t been practicing much, are you that nervous?” Gemma asked protectively.

Harry shook his head, “No, but I wanted to save my voice till, today, but I do need to practice now.”

Gemma pat Harry’s back, “You’re a horrible liar, your glowing red, your afraid. Its okay to be nervous Harry, but I know that you’ll be fine.”

Harry got an idea, “Gemma can you sit on the bed and look menacing?”

“Why exactly?” Gemma said pulled.

“So I wont be so nervous when I see the producers.” Harry answered.

Anne nocked on the doorway, “Five minutes before we should start heading to the car.”

“Ok, but only once, we can practice more in mom’s car. Plus we’re getting their hours early to we can line track for you.” Gemma smiled.

“Oh absolutely not, I’m sleeping in the car, I was up all night, couldn't sleep.” Harry said shaking his head.

Gemma nodded, “I heard you shifting in the sheets for like an hour, and then you got up and just started pacing.”

“I’m sorry I kept you up Gem, I didn't mean to. Thank you for putting up with me.” Harry blushed.

Gemma nodded, pulling a face so menacing and cold Harry became very nervous. Harry took a deep breathe and Gemma started “judging” Harry.

“Hello you must be Harry.”

“Yes, Harry Edward Styles.” Harry said slightly smiling.

Gemma nodded, “Okay Harry, what will you be singing for us *Gestures to non-existent group of producers* today?” 

Harry nodded, “Isn’t She Lovely by Stevie Wonder.” 

Harry proceeded to sing for Gemma for a portion of the car ride Gemma interjecting tips for her brother before he drifted to sleep, “Breathe and you will do just fine. I promise.”

Anne continued to drive humming to herself while her kids where soundly sleeping. After a while of driving Anne woke up Gemma, “Gem, wake up we’re almost there.” 

“Ok, Harry bear, wake up, we’re almost there.” Gemma said.

“Oh boy now I’m excited! I cant wait to knock this out the park!!” Harry exclaimed excitedly.

Anne smiled, “Hold on to your tissues Gemma, Harry’s day just got a whole lot better.” Anne smiled as she parked the car seeing a very familiar face.


	22. Chapter 10: Falling back asleep into a great dream, no reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and his family are approached by a familiar face when they see whoo it is lets just say... fireworks. Anne gets to see her son so happy again.

Chapter 10: Falling back asleep into a great dream, no reality  
As Harry woke up slowly he unbuckled his seatbelt. When he went to unbuckle the seatbelt, his car door opened. 

“Hi Hazza,” A familiar voice said.

Harry froze in his seat, not even turning around to met the familiar voice. “Boobear?”

Harry turned his head to see his handsome boyfriend extending an arm to help him out the car. Without hesitation Harry grabbed Louis hand, pulled himself out the car and into Louis’ arms. “I cant believe your really here...I dreamt about last year just last night. Now your really here...Are you? Am I still dreaming?”

At this point Anne and Gemma are both in tears. Louis smiled, “If I wasn't here could I do this..?” ***Kisses Harry***

Harry then proceeds to kiss back and then squeeze Louis close to him nuzzling his face into Louis neck, with no regards to his broken rib. “That was the best summer of my life.”

Then Louis smiled, “Do you still remember everything we did?”

Louis and Harry both procced to list off everything they did together last summer.

“Eleven star gazing nights,” Harry said warmly.

“Ten walks in the park,” Louis smiled.

“Nine waterparks,” Harry nodded.

“Eight game nights at your place,” Louis added.

“Seven rounds of seven minutes in heaven,” Harry whispered.

“Six movie nights”

“Five sandcastle filled beach days.”

“Four picnics,” Louis said blushing.

“Three game nights at your place,” 

“Two summer festivals,”

Everyone joined in for the last one, “And one AMAZING summer!”

Louis laughed, “I’ve missed you Haz.”

Harry went silent, “Oops, sorry Haz. I didn't think you’d still get overwhelmed when I laughed.”

Gemma smiled, “I think he had gotten over it until three weeks ago, I was re-watching your beach day video, and he completely stopped breathing when you laughed. I thought he was going to faint.”

Harry felt tears in his eyes, he hoped that nobody would notice. Louis looked at Harry and noticed the tear running down his cheek. “It’s okay Hazza, I’m -” 

“I forgot what it sounded like, I forgot about you, I’m a terrible boyfriend.” Harry cried out.

Louis frowned, “As long as you remember what I said to you the first night we met that’s all that matters. Do you?” 

Harry nodded, “All I wanted were tickets, but I got a soulmate to.”

Louis smiled, running his hands through Harry’s curls, “I forgot how much I love your curls, its okay to forget, it just makes the next time more magical.”

Harry kissed Louis’ forehead, “Why haven’t you posted on twitter??”

“First of all, I know he’s your boyfriend but were you stalking Lou? Also that was me, I turned off his notifications so you didn't know Louis was coming.” Gemma said happily.

Louis hugged Gemma tightly, “I never thought I’d miss one of my sisters so much.”

“I missed you to little brother. But not as much as your little lover boy.” Gemma said cheekily.

Louis sighed looking at his boyfriend practicing his performance from the car, “How was he?”

Anne hugged Louis, “Miserable to say the least. Two weeks ago all he could do was cry in his sleep calling your name. Last week when you didn't call on Friday he spent Saturday locked in his room or moping around the kitchen. Otherwise he’s been off and on happy or depressed.”

“Momma Anne, its so good to see you again!” Louis sighed, “I was afraid of that happening. How have you guys been?” Louis said.

“I’ve been good, I took Gemma to see Gigi and Perrie two days ago, we all are sirens, Gemma and I have eye color changes and the occasional space burst but nothing like Harry’s.” Anne said smiling.

Louis could have guessed that they knew everything but he also knew that they would do anything to make him more comfortable so he didn't say anything yet.

“Do you two want to get something to eat and pass the time? Harry has three and a half hours before his audition.” Gemma asked.

Louis grinned, “I’ve got three and a quarter hours, you guys coming too?”


End file.
